


Alive.

by Duuupuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, KuroDai Week, M/M, Not Beta Read, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duuupuh/pseuds/Duuupuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seven chapter story about the developing relationship between Kuroo Tetsurou and Sawamura Daichi. </p><p>For KuroDai Week 2k16! I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: First Meeting / Captaincy

Something in the Karasuno’s captain had made Kuroo Tetsurou feel baffled. Excited even. There was something in Sawamura Daichi that attracted him, forced him to lock his eyes on the man. The feeling hadn’t appear suddenly… slowly it had made its way to Kuroo’s mind and body, slowly and silently, like a predator sneaked up to an unprepared prey before the kill. 

The day they first met had been the final day of the golden week, in a destined practice match as elders liked to call it. 

A destiny.

Their eyes had met when everyone had lined outside for the greetings before the game. The raven haired captain had given Kuroo immediately the feeling of captaincy: his whole appearance had seemed to shout out his captain status. Kuroo had got chills - the feeling had made him smirk little. 

The match had really forced the talents out from every player on the court. The odd-duo’s insane quick had really astonished every Nekoma’s player. It had taken some time for Kenma to come up a strategy but slowly they had got used to the quicks, and had gotten ready for the counterattack. 

Slowly the predator had sneaked up to the pray…

_“Daichi, nice recovery!”_

…before the kill.

_*Ba-dum*_

Daichi's dive had been so beautiful, so bold. Strong. Kuroo had watched the block-follow amazed, his every movement, his expressions… Amazed. Kuroo had felt so excited. 

Sawamura Daichi was a player you wanted to watch your back, to correct your mistakes… to save you.

_*Ba-dum*_

_*Ba-dum*_

Karasuno had lost, and lost… and lost again. Still it had seemed that many players had made new acquaintances: Taketora had actually cried ( _wtf_ ) with Karasuno’s bald wing spiker, Yaku had had a chat with the gray-haired setter and even Kenma had made a friend out of Karasuno’s Shrimp. 

_If Kenma can connect with somebody then I should too_ … Kuroo had thought while approaching the captain of Karasuno. When the black haired male had noticed his approach a silly fake smile had appeared on his face. Kuroo had followed the lead, smiling too sweetly, and offered his hand for the handshake. There they had been all smiley, gripping each other arms off while talking all sugary.

“ _Next time, we won’t lose!_ ” Sawamura had assured fake-satisfied. 

“ _Next time, we still won’t lose!_ ” Kuroo had answered over-satisfied. 

Sawamura’s grip had been… rather strong. It had actually hurt Kuroo, making him wince a little bit. Kuroo hadn’t wanted Sawamura to see it, but unfortunately he had. The fake smile had vanished immediately from Sawamura’s face and turned into worried one. 

“ _A-ah I’m sorry..!_ ” Sawamura had said concerned while loosing his grip. It had felt wrong. Kuroo hadn’t wanted him to make that kind of face. Kuroo hadn’t wanted him to let go either. Their hands stayed interlocked as Kuroo had refused to let go.

“ _Hee, don’t worry. I don’t need my right hand anyway._ ” For a moment he had felt that he had made himself look like a fool… at first the shorter captain had looked baffled but soon Sawamura had smiled and even sneered little. 

“ _That is good to hear_ ”, the raven haired man had said before gripping firmly again. To Kuroo’s surprise the shorter man’s dark brown eyes had locked with Kuroo’s yellow ones. His eyes had been full of determination as he had smiled cunningly. Chills.

“ _My name is Sawamura Daichi._ ” 

_*Ba-dum*_

“ _I’m Kuroo Tetsurou._ ” Sawamura’s determination had flooded in Kuroo, made him so excited. He had shook their hands again, “ _Nice to meet you captain Sawamura._ ” 

“ _You too, captain…_ ”

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Sugawara had appeared next to them with Yaku, disturbing them. They had stared at their captains strangely. 

“ _Eh..?_ ” Kuroo hadn’t really understood what the gray haired setter of Karasuno had meant. Yaku had given Kuroo questionable look.

“ _I’m sorry to interrupt you_ ”, Yaku had said while giving a small glance at the captains’ still attached hands, “ _but we really need to hurry to catch the bullet rain back to Tokyo._ ”

Only then Kuroo had realized that their hands had still been interlocked. Kuroo had turned his gaze at Sawamura, the male had been getting fidget - his ears had started to redden little, and he had avoided direct eye contact with Kuroo. _I’m making him feel uncomfortable…_

“ _Oh, you are right._ ” Kuroo had let Sawamura’s hand go. He hadn’t liked how cold air felt on his palm. “ _Okay, everyone gather up! Say your farewells!!_ ” 

“ _Thanks for the gaaame!!_ ” 

Kuroo had given a last glance for the captain, smiling little before turning to walk away with his team.

As Daichi had watched Nekoma’s team vanish behind buildings, he had pressed his right hand into a fist. His palm had felt somehow so cold. He had pressed his lips together, _I didn’t even say goodbye to him._

Why did that man make him feel so troubled?

  


* * *

  


Kuroo smiled for the nice memory while small breeze danced with his fore hair. It tickled his face. 

“What is making you smile so happily, Kuroo?” Kai, the vice-captain of Nekoma, asked wondering. Kuroo and Kai had went ahead to meet Karasuno. Kuroo was sitting on steps, he glanced up towards the sky as a pack of crows flied past them. He smiled again, cunningly this time.

“I guess I’m just excited to meet them again.” 

Kai just huffed satisfied, “Well you were the one who suggested Nekomata to call them here. They surely left an impact.” He turned his gaze upon the road and smiled. “And there they come.” Soon Kuroo could hear babbler get louder as the team closed in. He felt chills go down through his spine. Kuroo got up to see the comers, the libero and the baldie were the loudest ones, wondering everything they saw or what moved. 

And behind them came Sawamura Daichi. 

At first he didn’t even notice Kuroo and Kai but after the Shrimp shouted out “NEKOMA!” his attention turned at the two tall men ahead his team. Daichi’s eyes locked with Kuroo’s, excitement and nervousness growing inside him on every step he took towards the males. 

“Welcome to Tokyo!” Kuroo shouted out while grinning. Sawamura grinned too, _Kuroo is still the same_.

As they walked towards the gymnasium there was time to chat. While others were astonishing the landscapes and steel towers, Kuroo and Sawamura were having their own chat. Daichi was feeling little troubled around Kuroo. _Why am I like this?_

“Are you excited?” Kuroo asked before grinning again. This made Daichi’s heart jump up to his throat. _Is it really that visible that I’m nervous..?_ But Kuroo continued, “There are really strong schools here, you know. It won’t be easy to face them.” 

Daichi’s eyes flared from determination. “Yes. I’m excited!” Kuroo watched him in awe, drinking Sawamura’s determination with his eyes. “And what comes to other schools… We will not bend!” Kuroo smiled, _Good, he hasn’t changed._

“Ho ho? But aren’t you missing some people?” Kuroo said while eyeing Karasuno’s members. Daichi gave a troubled look and scratched his neck. Kuroo found amusing that the captain was so determined though they were missing some major players. 

In the gymnasium Kuroo explained the rules before the practices started. After a poor start Karasuno actually managed to win a set. But during the match with Nekoma, Karasuno’s #10 started to have his own show, destroying the peace in the team. Karasuno lost the set.

Kuroo could see that Sawamura had been waiting this change – he was aware what was coming. Still there was a hint of insecurity in his eyes. Worry. His team was evolving… and as a captain he needed to control that change, to secure it… or the team would shatter.

_What will you do Sawamura?_

“Hey Sawamura…” Kuroo said while they both ate in the canteen before the last games. Others had gone ahead, leaving the two captains alone. Daichi had stuffed his mouth full of food, and just raised an eyebrow after giving a small ‘hm’ sound. “Can I have your number?” When the question had left his mouth Kuroo realized, _I was not supposed to ask that…_

Daichi froze before starting to cough furiously. He had his mouth still full of food and now there was something in his windpipe too. After a big swallow he continued to cough loudly. Kuroo got up alerted and ran to Daichi and started to pat his back. 

“Dude, are you okay?!” Kuroo half-shouted in worry. Sawamura just kept coughing.

“ _*cough*_ I’m _*cough cough*_ f-fine _*cough*_ real- _*cough*_ ly..” 

“You are not fine!” Kuroo handed Daichi some water, and after drinking the coughing eased little. Sawamura gave out small laugh, before coughing again. Kuroo was crunching right next to Daichi, patting his back. “You freaked me out there, buddy!” 

When Daichi turned to see Kuroo he was surprised how worried Kuroo looked. He was furrowing and slightly pressing his lips sealed. For a moment Daichi was trapped in his gentle eyes, before snapping back to reality. _Why did I..?_

“Thank you. _*cough*_ It’s getting better already.” Daichi smiled little. “S-sorry to trouble you!” 

“I’m happy to help.” Kuroo smiled relieved. 

They looked each other in the eyes again, feeling their heartbeats quicken little by little. Kuroo still had his hand on Daichi’s back, but even realizing it didn’t make him remove it, _Just what is happening?_ Daichi couldn’t turn his eyes away. Kuroo’s eyes seemed so warm, so genuine. _What is happening to me?_

Warmness.

“Oooi captains ~ !” A girl’s voice rang in the hall way. When she entered the canteen she saw the captain of Karasuno sitting all stiffed in his chair as he ate his food while the captain of Nekoma was standing a meter away, his back towards the other captain. “Umm… the games are starting in a minute. You should hurry or your teams start without you!” The girl stayed at the door way waiting for their answers. 

“A-ah, okay!” Kuroo turned around. Daichi had really troubled look on his face. Kuroo walked to get his tray, Daichi couldn’t meet his eyes. “Erm… I go ahead if you don’t mind.” 

“Sure! Meet you there!” Daichi said like nothing had happened. Though he had that faked smile on his face. 

“Sure…” Kuroo could just answer before heading towards the gymnasium. Luckily the girl had something else to worry about and left both captains in their own miseries. 

Blush was taking over Daichi’s face and he buried his face in his hands. _What was that!?_

As the day came to its end and cleanings were done it was time for Karasuno to head back home. Kuroo felt troubled that he hadn’t managed to talk with Daichi at all after what had happened. When Karasuno was making their leave Kuroo was watching them go with the other captains. There was no eye contact, no goodbyes. 

It hurt a little. Confused him.

After Kuroo and others had packed up they headed out. Kuroo felt somehow really tired, maybe even depressed. He couldn’t forget the face Daichi had gave him just before the girl had rushed in the canteen. _He looked so sincere and… warm._

“Kuroo! You dropped something!” Inuoka shouted and picked up a piece of paper behind Kuroo. “What is it? There is writing inside it…” 

“HEY! Don’t stick your nose into other people’s business!” Kuroo caught the paper before the first year managed to examine it more. _What is it anyway…?_ Kuroo thought annoyed, _some prank from Bokuto or…_

Kuroo’s eyes widened as he read the paper:

     _'Sorry that I didn’t give you_  
    proper answer earlier.  
    My number is…’

The handwriting wasn’t the cleanest which Kuroo had seen, otherwise really pointy but the numbers were really round. Kuroo picked up his phone and applied the number.

_*Ba-dum*_

     _‘Let’s keep in touch!_  
     _~ Daichi ‘_

_*Ba-dum*_

Kuroo had to fight not to smile after he send the first message. But in the end he had to press the phone against his upper lip to hide his stupidly happy grin. _That crow!_ It didn’t take long his phone to vibrate and make a small ‘cling’ sound. Kuroo checked the message.

** >> To Daichi >> ** _Ho ho, look who has been all sneaky?_

** >> From Daichi >> **_Haha, I’m just glad you found it!_

“Stop grinning like that Kuro. It makes you look creepy.” Kenma said displeased. 

“Why are you grinning like that anyway?” Taketora asked while trying to peek over his shoulder what Kuroo was looking. “Some girl?” But Kuroo shut the phone before anything got figured.

“Just little secrets.”

  


* * *

  


During the summer training camp in the Shinzen Private High School, Karasuno’s teamwork was horrible. Absolutely disordered. Full of confusion. Lost. It was almost like they hadn’t ever played together. Kuroo and others watched dazed the players fail even with common quicks while trying to pull of something they weren’t used to do. 

Nekomata seemed to be rather pleased in what he was seeing – calling the players of Karasuno omnivores. 

Survivors. 

And when Kuroo observed Daichi work in the middle of that chaos, he couldn’t disagree. The captain kept his team together though everything around him was changing, evolving. Nothing was the same. Kuroo watched the crow captain in awe. But somehow he felt troubled… it couldn’t be easy to lead them in that chaos. 

Karasuno didn’t succeed the next day either. They took penalties after penalties. At first it was a good subject to mock them, to get them all fired up, but soon Kuroo started to notice how worn out Daichi seemed to be. Every evening after the matches his team would go to different gyms or locations to practice their own things. 

Shattered.

On the third day Karasuno faced Fukurodani once again. Everyone looked so determined that it made hair in Kuroo's neck stand up. But Karasuno’s game was bad – seemed like they weren’t making any process. And when the ball hit the floor, Fukurodani got their set point, and it was time for another penalty, frustration and disappointment was visible in the eyes of Karasuno’s players. Most of the players were biting their lips sealed, pressing their hand into fists and avoiding each other’s eye contact. Frustration. Exhaustion. It seemed hopeless. 

It made feel sorry.

“Chins up! We can still beat them!” Daichi’s strong and determined voice echoed in the gym. Every player of Karasuno turned their tired eyes on their captain. Daichi stood in straight position, not letting exhaustion or frustration show. A true captain. “We have still many games left, and we every time we play we get stronger!”

“Osu..!” 

“That was just lame!” Daichi laughed little before getting serious, “Shout it like you mean it!”

“OSU!!” Everyone shouted unison. Kuroo had no idea where they got all that determination… strength to crawl up from the deepest bottom. It seemed to flow into them through their captain’s words. The beaten players rose up their eyes glittering in new determination.

“GOOD! Now the penalty! GO! GO!” Everyone ran out with new strength, anger and frustration giving them power to climb the penalty hill up with full speed. The hot day made the penalty even worse, but still they ran. When they arrived back Daichi patted every one’s back and gave a reassuring smile to each of them. 

But Kuroo saw more than that smile... When nobody was watching, Daichi’s eyes would dim and his smile would dry away. He would look tired and concerned. _This isn’t easy for you either is it, Daichi?_

Karasuno lost every match that day too. 

During the night Kuroo couldn’t sleep. He was tired but something prevented him from falling to sleep. He turned in his sheets again and again until it started to bother others.

“Kuroo, if you can’t sleep go for a run or something.” Yaku said irritated.

“Yeah. Let us sleep.” Taketora agreed. 

“…”

Kuroo sighed and turned to his side. He stayed still about 5 minutes before turning again. Then again.

“Kuro, please!” His team nagged annoyed.

“Okay okay!” Kuroo sighed annoyed and headed out. 

But even though he ran the sport field around two times he couldn’t calm down. _This isn’t helping at all! What the heck is wrong with me?_ As Kuroo slipped back inside he noticed light coming from a lounge. Was somebody awake too? He walked towards the light but as he got closed he remembered that there was a snack machine in the lounge. Frustrated he turned back, but then his phone buzzed silently in his pocket.

** >>From: Daichi >> ** _I’m sorry to text you this late, hopefully I don’t disturb your sleep. If I did I’m truly sorry! I was just thinking how you keep your team so synchronized. I really feel like I am losing my team.._

Kuroo read the message carefully. It wasn’t really surprise that Daichi was troubled about the matter: his team was going through a perfect change after all. Kuroo was sure that even he would question himself and his captaincy in that situation.

** >>To: Daichi >> ** _Nvm, couldn’t sleep anyway.. erm I don’t really know how to explain it… Nekoma has pretty much always been like this.. lots of practice and cooperation and it just happens. And you are prbly just feeling that you are losing them, but you aren’t. You are great cptn! And your team knows it too._

After Kuroo pressed the ‘send’ button, he could heard a small ‘cling’ sound coming somewhere behind him. He turned around, but there was no one in the hall way. _Did I imagine it?_ But soon he could hear something else. Sobbing. He listened it quietly, it really was coming from the lounge. As he sneaked towards the lounge his phone buzzed again.

** >> From: Daichi >> ** _We have lost every single match. Even I’m starting to doubt myself. How can I be good captain to them when I barely can keep them fighting? I am weak! I hate how beaten they look every time we lose. It kills me from inside_

This made Kuroo furrow. _‘I am weak’… how can he think that way from himself?_ There was no moment when Kuroo had though Sawamura Daichi being weak. Daichi always stood up for his teammates, always boosted power in them. Gave confidence. He was a captain some only dreamed to be. Kuroo started to feel frustrated as his phone buzzed again.

 ** >> From: Daichi >> **_I’m sorry. I was not supposed to say those things. Please don’t spread those... I’m sorry. I’m just tired. Sorry for troubling you._

_There is just way too many apologies…_ There was muffled pound, someone hit the couch. Kuroo could hear sniffing, and the closer he moved the clearer it came to him who was in the lounge. His heart throbbed, _what are you doing there alone, Daichi?_

Daichi felt tears going down his cheeks as he read their conversation again. _Shit! Why must I feel like this?_ He had realized how badly he wanted to see Kuroo, but hadn’t asked for his help. He didn’t want to be alone. It scared him. As Daichi started to wipe his eyes, he heard couple steps coming from the hall way…

…and suddenly Kuroo stood there. In front of him, in the dim light of the snack machine, holding his phone in his hand. He was furrowing troubled. 

“You seem to be more than ‘just tired’...” Kuroo said quietly. His voice was caring. Daichi had frozen, not knowing should he run or should he stay and try to explain. But what would he say? How could Kuroo understand what was in his mind? Daichi could feel panic grow inside himself. He didn’t want Kuroo to see him so weak.

Kuroo saw how troubled Daichi felt. He walked to Daichi, kneeled in front of him… and just hugged him. Why? Kuroo didn’t know that either, but it felt like right thing to do. 

Giving comfort.

“Listen Daichi…” The raven haired male’s breath trembled when he heard his name leaving Kuroo’s lips,” you are an awesome captain. You are probably the most reliable captain I have ever met! Only thing that is off right now is the fact your team is evolving, changing rapidly. It’s not disordered because of you. It is not your fault. Do you understand?” 

It made Daichi feel so warm to hear someone say those things to him. He trembled as he tried to fight down his tears. Daichi lifted his own hands up to Kuroo’s warm back, clinging in his shirt like letting go would be death for both of them. Kuroo could feel him tremble and squeezed his hands little tighter around him. “Do you understand Daichi? It is not your fault.” 

Daichi nodded against his shoulder, pressing his forehead on the crook of Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo’s voice was really calming. 

“There are many things happening in your team right now, and it is only natural that you can’t control all that, okay? I think… you should calm down a little. And give yourself mercy. Let coach Ukai handle those youngsters so you can focus on your own performance.” Kuroo stroked Daichi’s back gently. “You are an amazing player…” Daichi lost it. He couldn’t keep the tears down anymore and started sobbing against Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo tightened his hug, and Sawamura did the same. Kuroo could feel teardrops touch his skin, before his shirt dried them away. 

“…you are patient and understanding, you are a player who anyone would want to stand behind them on the court. And that’s why you are well-respected too. That’s why everyone has will to fight even after all those multiple losses. So… just… don’t suffer alone…” Kuroo put his hand on Daichi’s silky hair to calm the man down. Daichi smelled manly but sweet… Gentle. Kuroo placed his hands on Daichi’s shoulders and tried to pull away little, but Daichi clearly didn’t want it. He just didn’t want Kuroo to see his face. “Don’t be afraid to show me your face, Daichi. It is just me.” 

And when Daichi finally let go little, Kuroo could see Daichi’s cry-stained face. He looked so vulnerable, but also strong somehow. Kuroo smiled warmly at him as his own eyes starting to sting. Sympathy was getting him.

“Hey… everything will be okay. It sounds really cliché but it is true!” This made even Daichi smile little. He tried to say something but didn’t get words out. “Hm?” Kuroo asked encouraging.

“…I just.. I d-don’t know what to say.” 

“Take your time. There is no need to rush.”

“So… are we just staying here?”

“If you want to. I won’t leave you alone.”

“Okay...”

Kuroo sat next to Daichi and they just sat there in silence. At some point they both started doze off. Soon Kuroo fell asleep and leaned on the shorter male, startling him awake. Daichi observed his friend in the dim light, his form, his face… He looked so peaceful and kind. Daichi admired Kuroo as a captain too, but had trouble to say those things out loud.

Daichi tried to get up silently, but Kuroo noticed this immediately. 

“Ah! I was just going to get some water…”

Kuroo yawned and got up, “Me too.”

“I m-manage..!”

“I’m not leaving you alone.” Kuroo said serious before smiling kindly, “Don’t overthink it! You promised me to relax!” Kuroo walked towards the toilets and grinned. 

“Did I now…?” Daichi followed the taller male. And when he walked next to Kuroo the cat-like captain ruffled his hair. It made Daichi’s heart beat faster. It made him feel… happy.

They ended up talking about their childhood and volleyball in a dim gym. They lied on gymnastic mattress side by side, chatting past midnight. They both had nice time together. Kuroo was happy that Daichi was already getting better though his eyes were still little swollen from crying. As Daichi was telling a story about how he had got hooked in volleyball Kuroo stared him in hypnotized, his lip movements, his expressions, the way he talked with his hands short sessions… 

Daichi turned to see why his friend had fallen so quiet only to get his heart miss a beat. Kuroo gazed in his eyes, he looked so sincere. Daichi got trapped in those eyes again, like in the canteen he couldn’t turn his gaze away. So they just looked each other. 

Admiring. 

“How are you feeling?” Kuroo asked quietly. 

“I feel… good. Maybe little tired.” Daichi half whispered. Relaxed. Kuroo smiled tenderly, making Sawamura feel flustered. _Do you ever smile like that to others, Kuroo?_

Kuroo turned his face towards ceiling and sighed.

“I don’t want to leave”, he whispered. He felt blush appear on his face but he trusted that it was too dim for Daichi to notice it. He didn’t notice, but Daichi was blushing as badly. Daichi’s breath trembled little when he answered,

“Then stay here.”

Kuroo turned to look at Daichi who was now staring the ceiling. 

“Okay.” Kuroo whispered. Daichi turned to meet his eyes.

“Okay.” Daichi whispered as quietly.

A connection.

At some point they both fell asleep and ended up to use Kuroo’s arm as a pillow. Daichi snuggled half asleep against Kuroo’s neck, using the taller male’s shoulder as a pillow, burying his hands between his and Kuroo’s chest. _I’m sorry Kuroo, but let me be weak like this just a bit longer_ , Daichi though before finally falling in deep sleep.

During the night Kuroo woke up when Daichi started to sob in his sleep, teardrops wetting Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo had stroked Daichi’s back until the man had calmed down, before embracing him – pressing him closer to him.

_Sorry buddy, let me hold you just a bit longer._

 

During the last match between Karasuno and Fukurodani, Karasuno gave an awesome performance. Of course they did some horrible mistakes, but their shattered team was coming together again. They lost the last match too but this time they didn’t get depressed by it. Instead they rose their chins up and took their penalties with high spirits. _It must be because of the BBQ they were talking about…_ , Kuroo thought, team Karasuno's drooling troubled him.

But Kuroo was satisfied since Daichi seemed to be back to normal. _He seems happy again._

When it was time for Karasuno to leave Kuroo faced Daichi knowing he wouldn’t meet him in long time. Kuroo felt little melancholic. Daichi walked to him, and pressed his shoulder firmly. His warmth flowed in to Kuroo. “Chin up, Kuroo!” He said while grinning. Daichi’s eyes seemed wet, like if he was fighting down tears again. 

“You too, Daichi.” Kuroo tried to grin too. It was really forced.

Daichi watched his teammates move towards the gates. Some of them were still saying their farewells. But leaving was unavoidable. Daichi sighed as he removed his hand from Kuroo’s warm shoulder. 

“I don’t want to leave…” he whispered while gazing forward. 

_Then stay here_ , Kuroo thought but couldn’t say it aloud. 

“…but my team needs me more than ever.” Daichi smiled little sad when he turned at Kuroo. “I have taken my time, and finally I know what I wanted to say to you last night. Thank you Kuroo, for being there for me. It meant me a lot…”

“Anytime buddy.” Kuroo said smiling satisfied, “Well then, until next time.”

“Yup.” Daichi grinned, I don’t want his memory of me be sad one. “Next time.” 

Kuroo watched Daichi and team Karasuno walk down the stairs. He felt his heart bounding as he watched the captain’s back getting smaller. _Turn at me one last time, Daichi._ He thought frustrated. 

And so Daichi did, making Kuroo's heart flutter, giving one last smile to him before walking ahead with his team. Holding his chin up. 

Proudly.


	2. Day 2: Same Team AU

_There is just too much people here_ , Daichi thought as he tried to dodge rushing people in a busy train station. Either it was a rush hour that made everyone in Tokyo to hurry to the trains, or he had missed some major event. Someone bumped on his shoulder, making him almost lose his balance. He was starting to doubt his coming here. Annoyed. Tired.

Daichi yawned. It was a Saturday morning, well… almost mid-day already. Daichi had caught an early train to arrive in Tokyo in time. Now he just waited, _Kuroo said he would meet me here._

The trip had come suddenly: last evening Daichi had been at home, prepping for a coming tests when Kuroo had suddenly called him. It hadn’t been really uncommon, they chatted a lot, but this time Kuroo had sounded really troubled. His team’s wing spiker and ace, Taketora, had sprained his ankle a day earlier and it seemed he couldn’t play in a coming match. Kuroo had asked him to replace him.

“B-but Kuroo, you have other wing spikers…”

“ _They don’t know about this game._ ”

“What do you mean ‘they don’t know’?” Daichi had asked troubled before starting to feel suspicious. “Just in what kind of game have you promised to play…?”

“ _Erm… well… There was a couple of punks who boasted their talents and…_ ” Kuroo had muttered the rest, so it had been hard to hear what he had been saying. But Daichi had figured out. 

_Oh dear god._

“You went and challenged them, didn’t you?” 

“ _It was Bokuto who went and challenged them! I was just…_ ”

“…encouraging him.” Daichi had sighed, not surprised. Whenever those two were together something like that to happen was almost expected. Daichi had sighed yet again, “Kuroo I really think you need to fix this by yourself… eat your pride and go ask your vice-captain or someone else to help.”

“ _I really can’t do that, dude._ ”

“What do you mean you can’t? They are your teamma..!” 

“ _There is money involved._ ” Kuroo deadpanned. 

Daichi had fallen silent, trying to handle what that idiot had just said. “ _…we, erm… they turned it to be a bet. Winners get the money, losers lose their faces… and the money. And umm… we kind of… just agreed._ ”

Okay that was new, that had gone way over the expectations of their stupidity. Kuroo and Bokuto had gone and picked up fight with some punks, made it gambling and were now in trouble. “Like, how did..? Why you…? What in earth were you…?!?” _I don’t even know where to start!_ “Grah! How stupid can you be?!” 

“ _Ho ho believe me, really stupid!_ ” Kuroo had said amused before turning troubled again, “ _It doesn’t help that they are from a pretty strong school too. That is why I was thinking that your presence would help us hugely. The match will be held in their school tomorrow._ ”

Daichi had thought about it, he really hadn’t any goings planned for the weekend but then again… would he really get involved with this gambling voluntarily? Nope. Before he had been able to open his mouth Kuroo had spoken. Pleaded. 

“ _I really need your help Daichi. I realized how stupid this was right after we had shook hands… Losing to them can really damage my reputations as captain of Nekoma. I’m sorry, but… please help me…_ ”

This had really hit Daichi’s soft point, his friend had sounded so freaking vulnerable. Kuroo was the one who always helped him, he had even listened to his struggles past mid-night during the training weekend… he had even held him the whole night. Furthermore Daichi had known that helping him out was not only a way to thank him properly, but also a chance to meet him again.

“Graaaah!” Daichi shouted annoyed as he fell on his bed. “When does that freaking match start exactly?!” 

There was a loud thud sound behind the line, before Kuroo spoke again. He sounded so baffled, “ _S-sorry I fell of m-my chair! Y-You are really going to help me?!_ ” 

Daichi had had to cover his mouth so Kuroo would not had heard his laugh. “Yeah, it seems so… Just give me the information and I get my ticket to Tokyo…”

Kuroo had given him the information about the game and so it had been sealed. As Daichi had bought a train ticket to Tokyo he thought just one thing, I hope I don’t regret this later on.

 

Daichi’s phone rang, the caller was Kuroo. He picked it up but Kuroo was the one who spoke first.

“ _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry, I didn’t notice your text messages! Pheew, where are you now?_ ” 

“That is a very good question, sir…” Daichi said little irritated. He observed his surroundings looking for a landmark or something. “When I got off the train I just followed people here… I went down some escalators and now I’m in a huge hall way. Um... There is some tunnel going somewhere in front of me…”

“ _Pff.. what a comprehensive explanation of your location! Well it is good to know you are… somewhere. What are you wearing?_ ”

“Well I am sorry that Tokyo’s train station is so complex... I have a white sweatshirt with gray sleeves, black pants. I have a black back with me. Just where are you?” 

“ _Hoho, you have surprised me._ ” Daichi could hear that Kuroo was moving past people. Realizing that they were probably in the same building made him feel like there was butterflies in his stomach. “ _I’m just somewhere I guess._ ” 

Can you _hear_ someone’s grinning? Daichi sure heard it. Loud and clear. 

“Ha ha, aren’t you so clever. Maybe I just move outside, it might be better place to meet.” Daichi was getting enough of the overcrowding. He sighed stressed, “And what did you mean by being surprised anyway?”

“ _The situation isn’t any better outside so… just don’t move. You always wear either black or white. Why don’t you try like… real colors? Like red for example._ ”

“I do wear ‘real colors’! You just had seen me only when we play volleyball…” Only then Daichi realized that this was the first time he would meet Kuroo outside of school. The realization didn’t help him to calm down at all. Trembles. Excitement. “A-and why red anyway? To get spotted more easily?” 

“ _Well… I just think…_ ”  
“…it would look good on you.” Daichi could hear Kuroo’s voice coming right behind him. He turned and there he was, grinning satisfied. Kuroo looked so stylish: he was wearing new dark jeans with white belt, a white t-shirt and red jacked. His bedhead was as horrible as ever but hey, it was Kuroo.

“Found ya ~” Kuroo sang as he closed his phone. Daichi had gotten astonished, he hadn’t been prepared to meet him this quickly. _He is really standing there_ , he thought. 

Kuroo tilted his head little. “Daichi are you alright?”

“A-ah yes! Sorry I just got surprised!” Daichi laughed troubled as he but his cellphone back to pocket. “S-so what now?”

Kuroo fought down his urge to hug the confused man. “Are you hungry? I was wondering if you wanted to eat something little before the match since we still have time.” Kuroo was feeling so excited that Daichi was really in Tokyo. _He came here for me_ , warmth spread in his chest.

“S-sounds good to me!” 

As Daichi and Kuroo made their way the taller male told that the game was four-on-four. Bokuto had dragged Akaashi in the same mess so they would have setter - Kenma would never have agreed. Like… yeah, never. And since Taketora was out of action, Daichi was there to replace him.

“Just don’t expect me to score all the time… even though I’m a wing spiker my attack isn’t my best weapon.” Daichi said feeling little weak. They had bought meat buns before continuing their journey to meet Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Nobody is expecting you to replace Taketora in aerial combat! He is an ace after all… and we have our own ace there to spike for us!” Kuroo smirked. “Actually your solid receive will boost our defense. Having you might be even better than having that hot-headed Taketora there!” 

Daichi knew Kuroo tried to cheer him up, but he had started to get troubled about the match. He couldn’t stop thinking that they might lose. He might not be able to help him after all. _I have never even played with them_ , he thought furrowing. _And I’m the only one who isn’t from a power school…_

Kuroo saw how uncomfortable and troubled his friend looked. He patted his back and gave him reassuring smile. “Don’t over think it. Whether we win or lose I will value your presence here.”

Daichi blushed little when he nodded as an answer. _It’s like he read my mind just now_. Suddenly they heard familiar voice shouting. 

“OOO! Akaashi, Kuroo really has the captain of Karasuno with him!” 

Bokuto and Akaashi waited for them in distance. “Pff, he really didn’t believe me when I told you would be coming here. What a friend I have…” Kuroo smirked amused while watching his friend jumping up while his setter held his shirt’s tail. It seemed like Bokuto would fly away if he let go. Daichi had to laugh. Bokuto was wearing yellow reflecting pilot sunglasses, a t-shirt with some print and shorts. There was a hoodie around his waist.

When they met Daichi shook hands with them. “Welcome to Tokyo, Sawamura-chan.” Akaashi said calmly before turning little troubled, “I apologize about this mess… I should have looked after them better.” Akaashi looked stylish but composed: jeans, a half open white shirt blouse with black t-shirt under it. 

It was so confusing to see them in their casual clothing.

“Don’t mind, they are impossible after all.” Daichi answered as troubled. Kuroo and Bokuto watched unimpressed way. 

_They are already mocking us…_

“But this is just awesome!” Bokuto came to Daichi and shook his hand firmly, “Thank you so much!! With you we will surely win!”

“Oi Bokuto, don’t put pressure on him!” Kuroo warned sounding troubled, Akaashi nodded agreement.

“I don’t mind! I will do my best!” 

“Whoaaaa!!! I’m so excited!” Bokuto shouted. “C’mooon let’s go to practice!” 

Bokuto and Akaashi started to walk towards a park. Daichi raised an eyebrow and glanced Kuroo, “Practice?” 

Kuroo stayed behind to walk with Daichi, “Well of course, we have never played together after all. Akaashi wants to try tossing to us, and we need to learn to hit his toss.”

“W-wait Kuroo, you said ‘we’… you have never played by same side with them?” Daichi watched eyes wide, a sweat drop appearing on his temple. 

“Just a couple of times… usually I challenge Bokuto which means that Akaashi will naturally be on the same side with him.” Kuroo watched the duo walk ahead them. “It will be interesting be on the same side with them.” He grinned his eyes closed, excited.

Daichi felt relieved immediately, _I’m not alone_. A huge smile appeared on his face. “I see!”, he said happily. Kuroo gulped at the sight. _T-that smile is not fair!_ He fought down the blush, and hid his face by swiping his cheek.

“What is happening there…?” Bokuto asked confused. Kuroo was almost as red as his jacket, bumping on people because he wasn’t looking front of him anymore, while Sawamura seemed to be super happy. He was almost beaming. 

“…Just ignore them.”

* * *

After practicing they jumped on a train and headed towards the school where the match would be held. Daichi had pretty good feeling about the match, Akaashi’s tosses had been as easy to hit as Sugawara’s. Almost familiar. 

When they lined in front of the ‘smug team’, as Bokuto called them, Daichi finally understood why Kuroo wanted so desperately him to join his team. They oozed danger. _They are monsters_ , he thought as their captain walked to them. He looked really intimidating, he had red Mohawk and really malevolent smile.

“Hoo, you guys actually came. I was sure you would run away…”

“Ho ho? So you were actually wishing it. If you are scared of getting your ass kicked you should start running now.” Kuroo said smirking, making Bokuto laugh.

“What was thaaat?” A vein popped up on the man’s temple.

“Please, let’s move on.” Akaashi said calmly. “I thought we came here to play, not to argue.” Everyone turned their eyes on Akaashi. Daichi watched him in awe, _luckily we have really composed setter!_

The Mohawk haired captain clicked his tongue, “Fine, let’s go.” 

Kuroo gave a glance at Daichi. Daichi glanced him back and gave him an unsatisfied ‘do-not-defy-them’-look. Kuroo smirked. _Hihi Daichi is here!_

The first set begun with opponents' serve. Daichi caught it by lunging sharply to right. His arms started to sting immediately the ball raised, _what an intense power!_ “Sorry it’s a bit short!” 

Akaashi still managed to toss it perfectly to Bokuto… who scored it with a cross spike. “Hell YEAH!!” He shouted content. Opponents spat. 

It was soon clear that opponents had head start since they had played always together. There was connection. Plus they all were capable of nasty serves, they always aimed close to corners so it needed extra attention to figure out if the ball would be out or in. They were strong too. 

Bokuto was the one who scored the most of the points, but Kuroo’s block also got them a couple points. They managed to stay on lead...

...but after twenty-two points the opponents tied with them.

**0** Guest **22– 22** Home **0**

_Shit_ , Kuroo thought, _those are impossible to block!_ The opponents didn't seem to tire down at all. Kuroo put extra power to his serve, which caused the ball go out of the lines. Kuroo was losing his temper.

**0** Guest **22– 23** Home **0**

Daichi could see that Kuroo was getting frustrated. This caused Bokuto get angry too. “Graah they are so annoying.” _If those two stop thinking now we have no chance._

Daichi knew that they had to make decision: they really needed three blockers or two on the back court. His eyes flared determination. “Let’s take time-out!” 

As everyone sipped water Daichi explained what was on his mind. He was crouching, drawing his plan on the floor with his finger. “They are aiming for the corners, so let’s be on the back when they serve. Akaashi will stay on the net, and when we get spike the ball Bokuto and Kuroo will stay there to block with him.”

“But it means you will be alone in the back!” Bokuto said aghast.

“If we don’t manage to block them you have to defend whole court alone.” Kuroo said troubled. He didn’t want Daichi to carry such a burden alone. He had seen him break down ones...

“But you will block them”, Daichi said like it was natural thing, like there was no chance they wouldn’t be able to block them. His teammates look him eyes wide open. When Daichi gave them reassuring ‘I-believe-on-you’-smile, Akaashi cough to his hand and looked away, Bokuto pretty much froze from admiration and Kuroo started to die inside wanting to squeeze Daichi – they all blushed, _is this guy even real?_

Daichi got up, ready to walk back to court. “Well, let’s test it out then! Let’s have fun!” 

When Kuroo followed Daichi back to the court he felt confidence flow in him. It was like fresh breeze, clearing the air around him. Making everything clear. Kuroo recognized it from the training camp, _ah this is the feeling he gives to his team..._ Bokuto and Akaashi felt it too, making them gulp in awe. _…he makes determination flow in them through him._ Kuroo felt so happy, so blessed to be able to feel it too.

The captains took their places on the back court and shouted, “Bring it on!” 

The ball came with huge force. “IT’S MINE!” Bokuto shouted as he captured it from the right edge of the court. Ball shot up, Akaashi tossed it to Kuroo who slammed it down. “YEAH!”

It was Daichi’s turn to serve. Opponents got it easily and prepared for the attack. For their surprise only Daichi stayed on the back. The Mohawk captain went for a spike and grinned, your defense is wea..!

But Bokuto’s arms appeared for the block right front of him, forcing the spike go down. 

**0** Guest **24 – 23** Home **0**

“What the fuck!?” 

“WHOAAA!!” Bokuto and others shouted as they ran to Daichi for a group hug. It was time to win! “Time for the set point, guys!”

Once again Daichi’s serve was received solid. As a spiker jumped up their three-man block appeared on him. The man panicked and hit with all his might, hitting straight to Akaashi’s fingers. The ball flew up.

“O-one touch!” Akaashi shouted, it really had hurt his fingers. The ball was falling down, but Daichi lunged under it. He managed to lift it high enough for Bokuto to slam it…

The opponents got it. Barely. 

“Get ready!” Kuroo shouted. But the spiker was already up, and slammed the ball at the left corner before Bokuto could block him. _Shit!_ Kuroo turned to see what was about to happen. His eyes widened as Daichi was already lunging at the corner and received the ball.

His form was so beautiful. Like on the first day they had met, his boldness struck excitement in Kuroo.

“One more time!!” Daichi shouted. Akaashi lifted the ball as a perfect toss for Kuroo. “Slam it down, Kuroo!” And he did, he was ordered after all. He grinned as he landed, watching opponents’ frustration amused.

**0** Guest **25 – 23** Home **0**

“SET POINT!!” They shouted in unison as they gathered. “We can do this!”

“FUCK DAMN IT!! ACT QUICKER FUCKERS!” The Mohawk Smug shouted enraged at his teammates. They seemed to yield under him, they looked apologetic. “We will fucking annihilate them!”

“OSU!”

Their opponent’s playstyle started to change: they made more quicks, and increased their power even more. Their aim started to be little off, causing many balls go out. But Daichi didn’t like what was happening. _They are starting to synch even better too._

**1** Guest **8 – 10** Home **0**

The opponents started to get through their three-man-block, forcing Daichi to rise his tempo with block following. Sweat drops were flowing down his neck as he braced himself for the next attack. His brown eye’s glittered in concentration. Every time Kuroo glanced their raven haired wing spiker his hearted started pound quicker, making him feel also determined. But he also felt agony, _Daichi has to push over his limits because we don’t manage to block them._

“We get them next time!” Kuroo shouted and gave Bokuto and Akaashi taps on the back. 

“Yeah!”

**1** Guest **18 – 20** Home **0**

After another failed blocking Daichi received the ball with struggle, his legs were burning and his arms were getting stiff. He was getting out of breath, fighting hard to be able to raise from the floor. _Damn it!_ Daichi hit his trembling thighs, _don’t give up on me now!_

Akaashi tried to make a dump shot but the opponent’s setter reacted too quickly, setting it straight up to the Mohawk captain. “GET THIS!!” 

Daichi realized immediately when the dump shot had failed that he might not get that one. _They can aim anywhere!_ When the man slammed the ball Kuroo managed to touch the ball slightly, changing its path. But the hit was strong, it didn’t lose its momentum… and only Daichi was on its way. His eyes widened from shock, _I’m too close..!_

The ball collided with the right side of Daichi’s chin and lip. Kuroo watched horrified as Daichi fell on his back. Still the ball went straight up to heights, without hitting the ceiling. Kuroo was just about to run to him.

“Dai..!” 

“SLAM IT DOWN!” Daichi shouted, while getting up. His lip had cracked, small trickle of blood ran down his chin. He could taste blood. But still his eyes burned. “Get it!”

Bokuto and Kuroo jumped at the same time, confusing the blockers. Bokuto finally slammed the ball down with a straight. But this time there was no victorious shouts. Immediately after landing they ran to check Daichi.

“Halt the game!” The Mohawk Captain shouted. He was little worried… not only was the game they were playing forbidden in his school, now a guest player had also got hurt.

“Are you okay, Sawamura-san?” Akaashi asked worried.

“GEH, dude you are bleeding!” Bokuto shouted horrified. Daichi’s shirt had couple drops of blood too.

“I-I’m fine. I still see stars here and there, but otherwise okay! Haha!” Daichi tried to sound confident, but they weren’t buying it. Akaashi brought him tissues and cold water. Kuroo watched Daichi really troubled while feeling guilty. He had changed the path of the ball after all. The ball had hit his hand before it hurt Daichi. 

“I’m sorry, Daichi.” He pressed his hands into a fists. “If I wouldn’t have…”

“You reacted maleficently, Kuroo!” Daichi interrupted him. The last thing he had seen had been Kuroo’s beautiful wide back appearing from right to block the ball. He had been so quick, and so great. _Ah… he looks so awesome_ , Daichi had thought in that moment. “Don’t blame yourself from this! I couldn’t react in time.” 

“And that is just because you are doing everything right now!” Kuroo half shouted at him, looking really hurt. “We haven’t been able to block even single spike during this set! Your legs are burning aren’t they? You are tiring, aren’t you?” Kuroo’s eyes flared self-hatred with a hint of sadness.

Daichi opened his mouth to talk back, but he couldn’t bring words out. Akaashi and Bokuto looked little ashamed too. They really hadn’t been able to block perfectly. “Hey, don’t look that way…” Daichi whispered softly. He hadn’t meant to say it aloud. “A-ah! I-I mean… we w-will manage!” 

Kuroo watched Daichi getting embarrassed in front of him. _Did he say those words to me?_

“What’s the situation there? Can you continue?” The Mohawk shouted.

“Yes! Let’s continue!” Daichi called and struggled up. His legs screamed tired, _I sat too long…_ Kuroo furrowed troubled.

It came Bokuto’s turn to serve. Immediately after serving he ran to the net, get ready to block. A spiker approached from the left. The spike once again bounced from Bokuto’s fingers up. _Shit!!_

Daichi watched horrified as the ball flew at the right, _I can’t reach it_! But to everyone’s shock Kuroo lunged at the ball and lifted it at the net. “Akaashi!!” The setter slammed the ball down, but it wasn’t powerful enough. The opponent lifted it up. As a spiker came to strike Kuroo appeared next to Daichi while Bokuto and Akaashi blocked. 

“One touch!” Akaashi shouted. Kuroo lifted the ball for Bokuto who slammed it down.

“YEAAAH!!”

**1** Guest **20 – 20** Home **0**

Kuroo stayed by Daichi’s side, “I will not allow you to do all. I will block and receive from now on, do you understand?” He sounded so determined that Daichi couldn’t really backtalk. Daichi smiled.

“Fine!” He reached his fist at Kuroo for the fist bump, “I trust you.”

Kuroo bumped his fist against Daichi’s, “Let’s show them!” 

**1** Guest **24 – 21** Home **0**

Kuroo breathed heavily as he took in a serve. Running from place to place surely was hard. Four-on-four games surely are exhausting! Bokuto jumped to strike the ball. _Please stop this ace!_

But they got blocked. The ball fell behind Bokuto before Daichi could even reach it. 

“DAMN IT!!”

**1** Guest **24 – 22** Home **0**

Bokuto managed to catch the next serve, sending it fly at Akaashi. Kuroo jumped for the strike but did a feint instead. The opponent noticed this in time, lunging below it. 

As the strike came their three-man-block managed to stop it. But the enemy didn’t give in, their setter lifted the ball up once again. While blocking Kuroo and others they got a mental slap on their faces as the spiker tossed the ball to the side, to other spiker. They were wide open.

“No way!!”

“C’MOOOOOONN!” the spiker screamed as he hit the ball. But Daichi was prepared, he put all his remaining power to move under the strike. The impact against his weak hands felt horrible. The ball bounced from his arms at the net as his legs gave away under him, _damn it!!_

But before the ball could fall from the net, Kuroo lunged on his stomach and hit it up. The ball went up and grazed the net again before falling down on the opponent’s side, right next to Kuroo’s face. The hall fell silent as everyone stared the ball. 

“… DAMMMNIIIIT!” The opponent’s shouted in unison as they realized their loss. 

Kuroo was laying on his stomach and turned to look at Daichi who was sitting further away. They watched each other in shock, before huge ‘what-the-hell-just-happened’-smiles appeared on their faces. Kuroo stumbled up and ran to hug Daichi. Bokuto and Akaashi joined them.

“YYEEEAAAAAAHHH!!!!” All four of them shouted as their hug turned into a human pile. 

The game ended **2 – 0** , for the Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Daichi.

* * *

“Let’s EAT!!” Bokuto shouted, as their meals arrived. When the game had ended and the opponents had swallowed their pride and offered their moneys, Kuroo and Bokuto had decided to take only what can afford a meal for them. They had even shook hands, as a gesture of harmony this time. 

No more gambling. 

After eating they had walked around Tokyo, showing places and shops to Daichi. Daichi was really enjoying his time in Tokyo… until he checked the clock. He almost suffocated on his own spit.

“T-the last train leaves after ten minutes!!” _I was so excited that I forgot the time!_

But Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t seem to recoil. Bokuto tilted his head and raised an eye brown, “Were you leaving today? I thought you were staying a night since you came all the way to Tokyo.”

_Stay a night..?_ He hadn’t even though about it. “But w-where would I stay?” Akaashi and Bokuto turned their eyes on Kuroo who was leaning against wall little embarrassed. 

“W-well, I already made a bed for you and all…” He scratched his cheek awkwardly. He had got late while cleaning his apartment after all…

Daichi stared his friend confused, _he has done what?_

Akaashi and Bokuto watched the situation evolve awkwardly. Akaashi laughed little, _they are still so innocent_. “Well, we will head home now!” He said while tugging Bokuto’s sleeve. Bokuto looked his friend surprised a second, before taking the hint. “It was nice to meet you again, Sawamura-san! Let’s meet again soon!”

Kuroo gave Bokuto ‘you-can’t-leave-me-like-this’-look but Bokuto could just lift his shoulders, “You were awesome today Daichi! Let’s have a match someday! Byye!” He grinned before running to walk next to Akaashi. 

Kuroo and Daichi just stood there, feeling little troubled. “W-well, since your train already went you can stay over!” Kuroo said, his voice wavered in embarrassment. “O-of course if you don’t want to stay I will find you a…”

“No no I’m totally fine with it! It’s just…” Daichi felt so awkward. “Erm…” 

“It’s just… what exactly?” Kuroo said quietly, _please don’t say you can’t stand me_. He was getting prepared for the mental slap when Daichi finally answered:

“I-I wasn’t prepared… I don’t have any change clothes or a toothbrush o-or…”

Kuroo watched his friend stutter in his words. 

“Pff!!” 

“Why are you laughing?!” 

“Pff… haha!! S-sorry I was just expecting something far worse.” Kuroo wiped a happy tear from his eye as he started walking towards a station. “You can borrow my clothes if needed, and we need to get food for the morning, so let’s just buy a toothbrush too.”

Daichi followed Kuroo feeling his neck warm up. He was probably blushing but so was Kuroo. It was quite visible. “What in earth were you expecting me to say?” Daichi walked next to Kuroo who looked at opposite direction. Avoiding eye contact.

“W-well I thought that… umm… that you… might hate me or something…”

Daichi stopped walking. After couple steps Kuroo turned to look at him. He managed to blink a couple times before…

“Idiot!!” 

…he froze. Daichi looked almost angry, almost hurt. “Like the hell I would hate you! I wouldn’t have come here if I hated you, idiot!” 

“S-sorry!” Kuroo bit his lip while his eye browns knitted together. Ashamed. He glanced Daichi before turning his eyes on the ground.

After keeping his angry expression little time, Daichi laughed tenderly. “Don’t look like that, Kuroo.” He walked past Kuroo who just stared him go confused,  
“You better take the lead or we will just end up somewhere!” Daichi shouted. 

Kuroo saw Daichi to glance at him a huge grin on his face.

_This Crow…_ Kuroo grinned happily. His heart was picking up speed. … _he is making me feel so many emotions in such a short time_. Kuroo lifted his gaze at the captain of the Karasuno. 

He felt so...

“You better pick up speed or we never end anywhere.”

…alive.

* * *

The evening with Kuroo had been nice: they had ordered a pizza in evening and watched some horrible talk shows from TV. Kuroo had made some horrible buns about the hosts and their guests - Daichi had laughed so much his abs had started to hurt at some point. Their merry moment had come to halt when Daichi’s lip had cracked open again. 

“Dude you are bleeding again!” Kuro shouted as he rose to get ice.

“I’m really okay!” Daichi tried to convince him without results. Kuroo wasn’t listening.

“Yeah right. Just stay still.” Kuroo sat next to him, wiped blood away and pressed an ice cube on Daichi’s lip. Sudden cold made Daichi flinch, which created a sorry look on Kuroo’s face. As Kuroo rubbed the ice on his lip Daichi realized how close to each other they were actually sitting. Kuroo seemed to notice this too –avoiding eye contact with Daichi again.

_Kuroo has really pretty eyelashes_ , Daichi thought as he stared the bed haired man’s slender face. When their eyes met Daichi froze, he just stared Kuroo’s yellow cat like eyes hypnotized. _Ah_ , he realized, _this is that feeling again_. His heart was getting crazy.

_There is stars in his eyes._

He wasn’t only one realizing that feeling – Kuroo was feeling really baffled again. He felt some feeling squeezing his chest, making it hard to breath. Hard to focus. Still he couldn’t turn his gaze. 

As ice cube melted water ran down Daichi’s chin. This made Daichi to return to present as he wiped the water away. When his eyes returned to meet Kuroo’s, they widened in shock – Kuroo Tetsurou was wide red. Daichi stared the man surprised.

“Kuroo…” Hearing his name made Kuroo flinch and drop the ice cube. 

“D-don’t say anything! S-sorry, I don’t know what came to me.” Kuroo stuttered as he rose up embarrassed and went to bathroom. He locked the door. _Shieeeet! What was I thinking just now?_ The worst thing was yet to come – he had got hard. And it was quite visible. He just hoped that his friend hadn’t noticed it. 

“Why is this happening now…?” he muttered quietly as he observed his reaction. He just wiped water from the corner of his mouth. Kuroo sat down on the side of the bathtub. Trying to calm down. He could heard Daichi behind the door.

“Kuroo, are you okay?” His voice wavered worry.

“Y-yeah, never been better! Haha..” _What the fuck did I just say?_ He felt even more embarrassed now. He couldn’t even come up with an excuse he himself would believe. 

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked doubtful. He tried the door of the toilet, but it was locked. “Kuroo you c-can speak to me. Please tell me what is going on.” 

Kuroo gulped, like telling about how he had just got erection from watching Daichi would somehow solve everything. Hearing Daichi didn’t help him to calm down at all. Actually, it was getting worse. “H-hey Daichi, I’m really okay! You should go to bed… it is late and all.” 

It was silent a moment before Daichi answered. He sounded little mad. “Do you really think I will leave you th…”

“Please Daichi!” Kuroo pleaded.

Daichi was silent for a moment. Kuroo could hear him sighing and taking a step back, “Okay… take your time.” Daichi sounded little hurt. Or just tired. “Good night.” But all the same he walked away, leaving Kuroo to bath in his own misery. 

Kuroo sighed anxious and looked down, _now then… what do we do to this traitor?_

 

Daichi was already laying in his bed when Kuroo came back. The room was silent and dark and for a moment Kuroo was sure that Daichi had fell asleep. Or so he hoped. As he stepped over the man to get on his own bed he could hear Daichi sigh again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he said quietly in low voice. Kuroo got chills.

“A-about what exactly?” Had he heard him jerking off in the toilet?!

Daichi rose up and lit the room with his phone. “About whatever came to you. What’s the matter, Kuroo?” 

“There is nothing to talk about. I already told you that I am okay!” 

“Yeah I heard you just fine.” Daichi said little annoyed, “But you don’t seem to be okay.” Kuroo clicked his tongue little, before pulling a blanked to his ears. He turned his back at Daichi. 

“Go to sleep Daichi”, he had sounded colder than he had meant. 

Daichi fell silent, but Kuroo could hear that he was still sitting there. There was a thud sound as Daichi hit his mattress with his fist. “You are… so unfair, Kuroo”, he whispered, sounding hurt and annoyed. This made Kuroo’s eyes widen. 

Daichi couldn’t figure out what else to say. He wanted to make Kuroo feel better like Kuroo had made him feel during the training camp. Daichi felt so frustrated, so stupid. Hurt. _I don’t even know how to support him_. Daichi bit his lip as he laid back down. The room turned dark again. He pulled blanked up to his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. 

_I’m so stupid._

Daichi could hear Kuroo move above him. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Kuroo was checking him, but Daichi remained still, his back towards the man. 

Kuroo lowered himself to lay next to Daichi, “Hey… can I stay here for a while?” he said quietly. 

“…Sure, it is your home after all.” Daichi said back. Kuroo sighed troubled but still nuzzled against his back, Daichi felt butterflies in his stomach. It tickled. Kuroo sighed while pressing his forehead against Daichi’s back. 

“Please don’t hate me…” he said weakly. “I have some… issues that I need to solve alone. For now at least.”

Daichi sighed feeling little pissed, “I already told you, there is no way I would hate you.” Kuroo felt weak and happy at the same time. Suddenly Daichi made room for him and pulled Kuroo’s blanked down on Kuroo. “Just know that I will be there for you, okay? Don’t suffer alone.” Daichi said sounding serious as he laid back down. Next to Kuroo. 

“…okay.” Kuroo said embarrassed as he nuzzled against Daichi’s back again. He put his arm over the male next to him and squeezed him closer to his own body. “Thank you.” 

“You are and idiot.” Daichi sighed as he patted Kuroo’s arm. 

“Yeah.” Kuroo smiled against Daichi’s back. 

_But you make idiots fall in love with you._


	3. Day 3: Travel

”Are you sure you have everything?” 

“Yeah, mother.” Daichi sighed troubled as he folded his shirts, “I checked everything, and then we checked everything together again.” Daichi glanced at his mother who _still_ looked really concerned. She had her slender hand on her cheek as she watched his son packing his backpack. 

“How about toothbrush? O-or medicines? Did we check your insurances?!”

Daichi laughed little. He had never seen her mother act like this. Even when he had lost a tooth during a volleyball match his mother hadn’t even flinched. “Yes, yes and yes we did.” He smiled calmly at his mother, “Nothing will happen to me, mother. I promise.” 

His mother smiled back at him. They heard knocking. In a snap of fingers Daichi’s mother lost her calmness again, “Oh my… your ride came, didn’t it?” They heard the knocking again, “C-coming!” His mother rushed to the door while Daichi stuffed the last needed items in his backpack. As he walked towards the hallway Daichi could hear Kuroo’s familiar low voice.

Kuroo was just explaining their road-trip route to Mrs. Sawamura when Daichi appeared, “Mother, I already explained you all the details!” Daichi whined as he put his backpack down and started to put on his shoes, “It starts to feel like you don’t believe me at all.”

“I do believe you Daichi, but I do not believe you are _actually_ leaving! When you first told us about this trip I never thought it would actually happen!” His mother said baffled, “And there you are, all ready to go!” Daichi rubbed his neck embarrassed while Kuroo smiled amused at him. Summer breeze whiffed in to the house from the open door. Daichi could hear Akaashi and Bokuto’s voices coming from outside. 

“Your son will be in good care with us, Mrs. Sawamura.” Kuroo said while smiling charming. Daichi’s mother blushed little. His mother hugged Kuroo before heading outside to greet others too. Kuroo and Daichi were left alone. As Kuroo was about to open his mouth Daichi stopped him,

“Don’t even start! She usually never fusses over me like this.”

“Pffhaha yeah sure”, Kuroo laughed. Daichi threw him with his cap.

Daichi couldn’t remember who had come up with this plan to travel around Japan. Maybe it was Kuroo and Bokuto’s plan… to which Akaashi and he had been dragged into. But everyone had been really excited about it! They had planned the trip together, picking up places they all wanted to visit so everyone would enjoy the trip till the end. 

_To think I will spend next two weeks with Kuroo and others_ , Daichi thought excited as he picked up his backpack again and headed out with Kuroo.

After Daichi had loaded his backpack on the vehicle the four of them had rented, he turned to his mother. She was close to her tears, hiding her mouth with her hands.

“Well… Are you starting to believe this already?” Daichi asked as he gave a hug to his mother. 

“Yeah, it’s really hitting in.” His mother sniffled as she refused to let her son go. Daichi’s heart fell little. 

“Mom please don’t cry…” he said softly, “Everything will be fine. I bet you won’t even notice my absence!” As they separated, Daichi felt his eyes sting but smiled it away. “Say my greeting to father, okay?” 

“Yes, have a safe trip! Call me anytime!” 

As they drove off Daichi wiped his eyes, making everyone babble to him, “Oh son, you will be back before you even notice!” Kuroo laughed as he and Bokuto ruffled Daichi’s head from the back seat.

“Oh shut up! I bet you felt something too when you said your goodbyes!” Daichi said embarrassed. 

“Yeah they did.” Akaashi said as he drove. Kuroo and Bokuto caused a huge fuss about this, but lost fair and square as Akaashi started to descript how gloomy they had been the whole ride from Tokyo to Miyagi prefecture. Both of them started to pout. It was Daichi’s turn to laugh.

 

. . . . .

 

First they headed to north, towards prefecture of Akita. It was almost midnight when they arrived in their first destination but there was no bigger problems with finding a place to sleep. During their stay they visited some coastal towns, did some sightseeing around different cities and tried mountain climbing.

Bokuto was really enthusiastic, climbing up rocks and steep trails like some mountain goat. “This is so awesome! Hurry up, I want to see how everything looks from the top!” Sun was shining brilliantly as they had expected. They had headed to mountains in the morning so temperature would still be cool. The temperature had already started to raise.

“Bokuto please slow down!” Akaashi shouted as the gray haired man tried to pick up speed. The ace turned to look down at them impatient. 

“Hurrrryyyy…” he whined while he crouched on a rock. 

After a while they were viewing landscapes from the top. 

“Uaaah…” Bokuto and Daichi sighed at the same time. They saw some lakes sparkle, the city they were staying over, birds… people seemed so small from there. Wind felt awesome on their sweaty skins.  
Suddenly Bokuto rose up, lifted his hand to his sides and shouted in excitement. Daichi, Kuroo and Akaashi watched each other and gave out a small laugh before joining their friend’s shouting. 

It felt great. 

 

. . . . .

 

“This feeeels so great…” Kuroo sighed as he sank in the hot water. Only his head was on the surface. “It was an awesome decision to come here, Akaashi.” Nobody could really object.

“Mmm. You are very welcome.” Akaashi hummed a small satisfied smile on his lips. 

They had been travelling for four days now. They had started to move to south and as planned they stopped in Niigata prefecture. They had been looking for attractions whole day, when Akaashi had suggested to find a nice hot spa where they could stay over a night.

“Yeah… I thought you only wanted to see some museums here.” Bokuto said relaxed as he hang on the side of the pool. “This is perfect… I love ya…”, he said naturally. Daichi’s eyes shot open and he turned to see Akaashi’s reaction but the man just hummed small ‘yeah’. Daichi felt little baffled, _didn’t he hear him?_

Kuroo glanced Daichi’s confused state. _He got troubled from that..?_

After bathing they had an abundant supper in their room. They were served some top sake brands since Niigata was the prefecture where those brands were brewed. It was really special and fun, and after taste testing many brands everyone were happy. 

Maybe too happy. 

Okay, drunk.

_…wasted._

“Bokutooo, are you drunk? Your mommy will not like thaaat…” Kuroo smirked as he messed with Bokuto. Kuroo could hardly sit straight anymore.

Bokuto pouted, “We will not tell heer… And I’m fineee!” He nuzzled against Akaashi’s arm. The dark haired man just glanced him and ignored him. But Daichi … he felt little troubled again. Akaashi saw him blushing and tilted his head.

“Are you okay, Sawamura-san..?” His voice sounded so soft when he was drunk. 

“I’m o-okay!” Daichi stuttered. Alcohol was making him wobbly and dizzy, and it felt like he had sand in his mouth as he tried to speak. He felt dump for paying attention in those little things nobody else seemed to notice. “Just the alcohol… it is getting me.”

He felt ashamed.

Daichi rose up wobbly, “I-I think it is bettah for me to go to bed.” As he tried to bow little he felt like falling but Kuroo caught him. “S-s-sorry!” 

“Don’t mind…” Kuroo said as he eyed Daichi. He seemed serious for a moment before he turned to Bokuto and Akaashi all happy. “We gonna go sleep now okay? Be nice. Good nighto bros!”

Bokuto’s ears perked up and rose up and wobbled his way to Kuroo to give him and Daichi a huge bear hug. He caught both of them in his hug, almost pushing them to ground, “Thank youuu buddiees! I’m so fuckin happy fo having u guys as my buddies!” He seemed really happy. Bokuto patted their heads awkwardly, “Sleeep well beauties. I love ya all.” 

Daichi blushed again while Kuroo blabbered something back at him. Kuroo wobbled with Daichi to the bedroom where all four of them were supposed to sleep. The futons were side by side and Bokuto had decided to sleep in the middle with Kuroo when they had arrived. As Kuroo sat down on his futon Daichi found his heart beat quicken. 

Daichi put his hand on his chest while looking for his toothbrush, _is alcohol doing this to me?_ But when he glanced Kuroo Daichi knew it wasn’t alcohol. His heart would pick up its speed whenever seeing Kuroo. _This isn’t good_ , he thought as blush creeped up his neck, _I will do or say something stupid if I stay here with him._

Kuroo watched Daichi’s expression turn troubled before the man stumbled back up and moved towards the door. “Where arya going, Daichi..?” he asked tired. 

“N-nowhere!” Daichi lied as he was stepping outside to the corridor leading back to room where they had just eaten. It was only way out. As he tried to slip in the corridor Kuroo caught him. The taller male pressed Daichi against his chest, losing his balance and they fell down to sit on the floor. Daichi blushed furiously, “K-Kuroo what are you..?!”

Kuroo put hand over his mouth, “Shhh…” Kuroo whispered to his ear. “You bettah not go there now, okay?” 

Daichi glanced him confused. Then he heard voices. Deep breaths.

_Moaning._

They could hear Bokuto and Akaashi’s voices through the thin walls.

“B-bokuto they m-might have heard.. a-ah!” Akaashi’s voice was silent but hearable.

“I’m sorry Keiji…” Bokuto groaned, “I-I can’t… stop now.” 

Daichi sat frozen from shock in Kuroo’s lap - as he listened more blush creeped up to his face. _Oh my god those two are…_ suddenly he felt warm breath on his neck, sending chills up and down his spine. 

“So yyeaaah.. don’t go there.” Kuroo said silently behind him, “Let’s go back, okay?” As Kuroo rose up wobbly, Daichi remained frozen on the floor, so Kuroo just pulled him up. Daichi stared Kuroo face deep red, baffled. 

“T-they… a-are they da-dating?” Daichi asked confused as he sat on his futon again.

Kuroo shut the door as quietly as a drunk can close a door, he even shushed at the door a finger on his lips, and sat down before the door. “Yeaah… pretty looong time already. Shiieet…Those fuuckers promised me to restrain from their lust, for the trip…but I already kinda figured out that Bokuto was losing it…” Kuroo glanced Daichi who was still blushing.

“I-I see…” Daichi said quietly. 

They sat in silence a while. Kuroo observed Daichi.

“Hey Daichi…” Kuroo said quietly, but still made Daichi startle and shoot his eyes at Kuroo. “Does their… actions… make you feel unwell? Do ya think it is… like gross, or sumthing?”

Daichi blushed again when he imagined what Akaashi and Bokuto were doing there. “Ee..aa.. n-not unwell.. I don’t think it is g-gross really… just shocked… I had no idea.”

“So they don’t seem gay to ya?” 

“I didn’t mean that!” Daichi said, “I’m.. I’m just thinking what society will think about …” But Kuroo wasn’t listening anymore. Kuroo crawled at him on all fours. “W-w-what are you doing, Kuroo?” 

His predator-like eyes looked at him like he was a prey or something, “Do I… make you… make you feel unwell?” 

Daichi felt all blood leave his face. What was he saying? “What..? U-unwell? N-no!” Kuroo closed the space between him and Daichi, they were sitting on the futon so close to each other that they could smell sake in their breaths. As their noses touched, Daichi’s breathe trembled. “W-what are you doing Kuroo?” 

Kuroo head swayed, he looked so sleepy. “Daichi do you remember… when… when you said you would…” His fore hair brushed Daichi’s forehead, tickling. “…you would never… no way… that there was no way you would… hate me…? Do you remember it? Daichi…” His eyes hardly stayed open. Daichi felt butterflies his stomach. 

He nodded little, making their heads bump in the progress. “Yeah… I remember it, idiot.” Kuroo smiled tiredly, pressing his forehead against Daichi’s. Even Kuroo was blushing now.

“Good…” Kuroo said while nuzzling their noses together accidently, he had closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes again and looked directly at Daichi’s brown eyes, sinking in them. Getting hypnotized. Daichi trembled under his gaze, he realized that somehow he didn’t hate what was happening. He felt somehow excited. “…ease. Daichi.”

Kuroo’s voice was really quiet. Mumbling. “W-what are you saying Kuroo?” Kuroo had brought his hands up to Daichi’s arms. 

“Please don’t…. hate… after this…” It was all Daichi could hear, before Kuroo gently tilted his head and pressed his lips against Daichi’s soft ones.

Daichi’s eyes widened. Kuroo pulled Daichi closer, so there was no way to back away. He would have panicked but Kuroo’s kiss was so soft… so tender… Daichi could feel himself melt as Kuroo moved his lips clumsily. He could taste sake on his lips. There was ticklish feeling in his chest.

Kuroo pulled away without making eye contact and pressed his forehead on Daichi’s shoulder. He huffed and swayed, “…I’m sorry… Sawamura.” 

_Eh…?_ Daichi felt his heart drop. Kuroo turned all limb as he passed out. On Daichi’s lap. He would have fallen down if Daichi wouldn’t have caught him. Daichi watched the passed out man on his arms, _why did you apologize?_ As he moved the man on the futon and covered Kuroo with blanket, tear drops fell on his hand and blanket, _why did you call me Sawamura just now? Why did you apologize Kuroo?_ He felt... numb. 

During the night Akaashi and Bokuto arrived to the bed room, finding both of their friends sleeping. But they didn’t know. They didn’t know that Daichi had fell asleep tears in his eyes. A kiss on his lips. 

 

. . . . .

 

In the halfway of their trip they finally reached southern part of Japan. They visited some really famous places in Kyoto and Osaka. As they went sightseeing Kuroo couldn’t forget what he had done, _I freaking kissed him._ It seemed to be impossible to be alone with Daichi, like… just the two of them. To talk. Daichi seemed to be avoiding him. Either he vanished suddenly or went everywhere with Akaashi or Bokuto. 

“Um… Daichi could we speak?” Kuroo finally asked during their lunch time. Daichi had turned really troubled immediately, though he hid it well. “Please?” 

Bokuto and Akaashi had sensed the trouble in the air. “Please take your time… we will be waiting outside if you need us.” Akaashi had said before heading off. They had sat in silence, before Daichi broke the silence.

“So… what did you want to discuss about?” He kept eating his lunch like nothing was off. 

“You know what I want to talk about…” Kuroo said little pissed, folding his hands on his chest. “Did it really shock you that much?”

“It?” Daichi asked stupidly, without turning focus from his food, “What do you mean exactly?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Daichi. I _kissed_ you, and you clearly remember it too.” Kuroo said anger wavering in his voice. Daichi raised his gaze. Kuroo seemed troubled, maybe even angry. 

Daichi finished his meal and turned at Kuroo, “So what should we talk about that kiss?” 

“You could tell me why you got upset about it for first.”

“I did not get upset about it. You were drunk… and I wouldn’t start hating you for something you did drunk, would I?” Daichi said while faking a smile. Kuroo’s anger flared. 

“So it meant nothing to you? Absolutely nothing? Then tell me Daichi…” Kuroo said as he leaned towards him, “…why do you avoid me?”

Daichi’s face darkened. _Why are you acting all troubled around me?_ “Maybe you should tell me why you kissed me in the first place. What were you thinking when you pushed yourself on me?” 

This took Kuroo aback. He squinted his eyes before turning his face to other direction. “I was drunk like you said, and my best friends were making out in the next room… I went with the flown, I guess.”

“So it meant nothing to you either. You just went with the flown.” Daichi said, using same words Kuroo had used a second before. Kuroo’s eyes widened as turned to look Daichi aghast. Daichi looked hurt and angry. “Since it meant nothing to neither of us maybe we should just forget it.” 

Daichi rose up and collected his stuff before walking away. Kuroo just stayed there. Frozen. 

Hurt.

 

. . . . .

 

Next two days were pretty gloomy, not only was the weather rainy and cloudy but there was also tension in the group. Daichi and Kuroo weren’t able to have normal conversations together, which troubled Akaashi and Bokuto. They decided to stay a bit longer in Hiroshima. To wait the weather get better for exploring the city. 

To let the storm calm down. 

After eating their evening meal it started to rain again. The weather forced them to stay inside, and since the night was still young Bokuto requested that they would go to movies. 

But nothing seemed interesting. At least for others than Bokuto.

“K-k-kun Fu Panda 2!!” Bokuto stuttered in excitement. Everyone stared the man unimpressed manner, _is he serious?_ “I want to see that!!” _Yep, he is serious._

Akaashi sighed, “Can’t be helped… the weather is horrible after all.” Akaashi turned at Kuroo and Daichi little troubled, “I would like to save you from this torment…”

Daichi stepped forward, “Nope I want to see it too!” He lied. He hated dubbed animations the most. 

“I thought you hated animations with dubbings…” Kuroo said while rising his eyebrow. Daichi had faked a smile, again. 

“Hm? No I actually like them.” 

_No you don’t_ , Kuroo had thought as he lost his temper. 

Kuroo gripped Daichi’s wrist and pulled him away. They left the cinema in to pouring rain. Even though Daichi tried to squirm away Kuroo refused to let got. At some point Kuroo turned on to a narrow alley, stopped and pushed Daichi against a wall, causing a loud bang as the man’s back hit the wooden wall. He still refused to let go Daichi’s wrist. “What are you d..!?” Daichi started, anger as visible in his eyes as it was hearable in his voice.

“What is happening to us Daichi?!” Kuroo drowned Daichi’s voice under his desperate one. Daichi’s eyes widened when Kuroo raised his eyes to meet his – he didn’t look angry as he had thought. He looked so afraid. 

Terrified. 

“K-Kuroo…?” 

“Why are we like this?!” Kuroo half shouted at Daichi while gripping his wrist between them. “Why… why does it hurt this much damn it…? Please just tell me what I have ever done wrong so I can fix it! I want… I want to fix us Daichi!” 

Rain made Kuroo’s fore hair slump to his face. 

It seemed like he was crying. Or was it rain? “Please tell me what I can do…” 

Daichi stared the man baffled. His chest hurt as he thought that night in the hot spa. As he thought that kiss. “You… you should have never… kissed me.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened and his expression relaxed little, “So it really meant something to you…”

“That isn’t what I..!”

“IT MEANT SOMETHING TO ME TOO!” Daichi froze, Kuroo looked sincere. “I…I actually _felt_ something when we kissed. Warmness in my chest, b-butterflies fly in my stomach…” Kuroo pressed Daichi’s hand against his chest. Kuroo’s heart was beating fast, his chest felt so warm against Daichi’s rain cold hand. _Stop it Kuroo._ “It wasn’t a half-assed kis…”

_Stop it._

“Don’t lie to me anymore Kuroo!” Daichi eyes flared. He gripped Kuroo’s shirt and pressed the man on the opposite wall of the alley. Once again there was loud bang. 

“I’m not lying to you Daichi!!”

“Then why did you apologized!? Why did you said ‘ _I’m sorry Sawamura_ ’ right after you kissed me!?” Daichi shouted straight to Kuroo’s face. Rain started pouring harder, soaking them. It was cold. “…you regretted it, didn’t you? I wasn’t good enough. That apologize was just cover up, t-to make sure I don’t get my hopes up!” 

So cold.

“Listen Daichi, back… back then I wasn’t thinking straight but I would _never look down on you_! I would never raise your hopes in vain!!” Kuroo shouted back at him. He huffed, he tried to calm down. “I don’t… I don’t know why I apologized, but I know that it wasn’t… It wasn’t regret Daichi!”

They stared in to each other’s eyes. Pain. Sorrow. It took a while but little by little that tickling feeling started to spring up from somewhere deep forgotten place. Daichi almost broke down when he felt it again. Kuroo’s eyes were so sincerely caring, _why have I missed this feeling?_ Daichi let go of Kuroo’s shirt as his posture slumped. Kuroo was too afraid to let go of Daichi.

Kuroo lowered his face so his cheek was almost touching Daichi’s forehead. Carefully he nuzzled against him, caring the shorter male’s temple with his cheek. Daichi flinched little from the touch, before sobbing little. 

“Daichi, you are my best friend.” Kuroo said carefully and quietly. He sounded so gentle, “I want you to stay by my side, so please… if you have any hint how I can fix this just tell me.”

For a moment they could hear just the rain and each other’s breathing… Then Daichi sighed. 

His breath trembled when he whispered, 

“…kiss me.” 

Daichi felt so dump and tired. So insecure. Cold. Show me that you don’t regret it. He felt weak…

…but Kuroo kissed him. Without hesitation he brushed their lips together. His lips felt so warm against Daichi’s. This time Daichi kissed him back, which caused Kuroo to deepen the kiss slightly. It felt like the world around them had slowed down. Maybe even stopped. There was no rain for a moment.

Soon Kuroo pulled away. Not too far, they could still feel each other’s warm breaths on their lips. 

Carefully Kuroo lifted his gaze and their eyes met. Daichi felt embarrassed and backed away, “You can let go of my hand already, Kuroo.” But Kuroo just shook his head, making his soaked hair get all messy. 

“Just little longer, please…”

Daichi looked embarrassed and weak man front of him, and smiled little.

“Okay.”

 

They walked through the city, in the rain before reaching their hostel. Akaashi and Bokuto had been shocked when they had finally arrived. Soaked and tired. Both of them had sore throats from shouting, but Akaashi felt reassured – seemed like things were finally okay between them. 

After everyone had went to sleep and the room had quieten down, Daichi found it hard to fall asleep. He still felt Kuroo’s lips on his own lips and that warm feeling in his body. But at the same time he felt numb. Daichi didn’t know how to feel. 

Kuroo’s quiet voice broke the silence.

“You are shivering…” 

“It’s nothing.” Daichi lied, but Kuroo saw through it. He always saw through Daichi’s weak excuses. Kuroo got up from his bed and huddled against Daichi’s back. And Daichi gave him space, like he had given before. 

“I will warm you”, Kuroo said gently as he pressed himself against Daichi. Daichi felt like crying. He had needed Kuroo’s warm presence so much. Longing for it. 

Daichi sobbed.

Kuroo knew Daichi was crying but he didn’t commend it. He just pressed his fore head against Daichi’s cold neck as a sign,

_I’m here._

 

. . . . . 

 

The quartet started to head back to east. Back to home. They spend their last days exploring Aichi and Shizuoka prefectures. For Daichi the last days of their road trip went in blur, he was so deep in his thoughts that he couldn’t really concentrate on anything. 

They had planned to climb on Mount Fuji but Daichi had decided not to join them. 

“B-but Daichi! We were supposed to do everything together!” Bokuto had whined, while Akaashi and Kuroo had stared him really troubled. “It will be fun! C’mooon…”

“I’m sorry everyone but I’m not mentally prepared for it. I need to clear my thoughts for now.” Daichi had said sorry while smiling weakly. 

“What if we do something else…” Akaashi had started but Daichi had objected it. 

“Please go, I wait your return here.” Daichi had smiled encouraging. “I… really need this.” They had yielded, and so it had been decided – Daichi would wait in Shizuoka as they climbed on Mount Fuji.

 

Daichi woke up with others as they prepared to leave. As Akaashi and Bokuto packed the car Kuroo met Daichi, “I can stay too if you want, you know…”

Daichi looked his troubled friend and smiled, “I know, Kuroo… But the answer is still no, you should go with them. Have fun there for me too!” 

“It feels bad to leave you here alone.” Kuroo said as he bit his lower lip. “I will call you okay? Keep your phone close to you!” Kuroo seemed to be pouting.

Daichi laughed little before smiling warmly. 

“Okay. I will.” 

“You better!” 

 

Kuroo sent pictures all the time. Bokuto was almost always leading, jumping up and down happily and excited… until altitude sickness hit him. Kuroo sent him picture where Bokuto was literally crawling up the hill half dead – “ _no more jumping I guess_ ” read I the caption. Daichi laughed. And Kuroo called him in evening. As he had promised.

 

The next day the trio arrived back. Daichi lost it when he met them at the door: three unshaven men with messy hair, dark under their eyes and covered in dust. Like cave men. They started nagging, forcing their unshaved chins against Daichi’s smooth cheeks. 

As Daichi pushed them away Bokuto smiled brightly, “You seem to be okay now Daichi!” Akaashi got little startled from Bokuto’s comment, but Daichi just smiled.

“Yup! Everything is fine now!” 

And Kuroo saw that Daichi really was back to his normal self. He is happy again, Kuroo thought as he watched Akaashi ruffle Daichi’s dark hair while Bokuto pat his back.

 

. . . . .

 

After a week and six days travelling they arrived Tokyo, home to others but the last waypoint to everyone.

“Eeeh… we are really back here.” Bokuto said depressed. “Two weeks went past too fast..!”

“Yeah…” Akaashi, Kuroo and Daichi sighed at the same time. It was past mid-day when their rent car was given back and they headed to eat. It was their last day together…. but they refused to turn gloomy! 

As they ate Akaashi showed some pictures he had taken during the trip: the weird pose they made after first 100 km had passed by driving, mountain climbing, backseat group snooze…

Memories.

For Akaashi’s surprise there was pictures of him too, snaps Bokuto had took when Akaashi hadn’t looked. Akaashi looked awesome in every single one… even when had been all sweaty and unshaved and tired on Mount Fuji. It was little annoying.

 

. . . . . 

 

After Bokuto and Akaashi headed home, Kuroo turned to Daichi. “So.. umm… will you stay over again? Or will you head home today?” He asked little embarrassed. 

“If you don’t mind about my presence I would like to stay.” Daichi smiled.

Kuroo sighed relieved, “I won’t mind.”

The plan was to carry all their stuffs to Kuroo’s place, and just relax. Chat and relax. Maybe a movie too? Maybe playing some volleyball or something… 

In the end they did nothing. They just laid on Kuroo’s bed, their bare feet touched the floor. They just stared at the ceiling.

“This is somehow relaxing… just to lay here.” Kuroo said quietly while squinting his eyes as he observed the ceiling. “Though that is probably the most boring ceiling in whole Tokyo.”

Daichi had to laugh at his comment, “Pfhaha… it’s your ceiling, make it more interesting.” 

“Hey I will! I will put some stickers on it. You know those glowing ones! I can watch them even during night too! I will make my own night sky…”

“Pff haha!” Daichi laughed, “Aren’t you supposed to keep your eyes closed during nights. You know… sleep? Have you heard about it? It is quite relaxing, even more relaxing than staring the ceiling!” Kuroo punched Daichi playfully, causing the man just laugh more. “Hahah… You should try it!”

“Ho ho. Aren’t you so funny, Young Mr. Sawamura? I could watch them when I can’t sleep, moron!” 

Daichi’s laugh dried away and he turned to look Kuroo, “Why can’t you sleep? Nightmares?” 

“No! But I… think…”

Daichi waited the sentence continue but Kuroo took no action to continue. “You… think. What do you think? Like… what thoughts keep you up all night?”

Kuroo sighed deep. “Just some silly thoughts… like about future. About… l-love and all.” Kuroo turned to look at Daichi and smiled, he had small blush on his cheeks, “There is this one person who makes me feel really… _alive._ ” 

Daichi felt his heart skip a beat. _Did he mean… me?_ A smile paid a visit on his lips before something twitched in his stomach. A remainder. Painful one. His own thoughts made Daichi feel ashamed. _What am I thinking…_ Daichi sighed as sadness washed over him. He felt stupid.

“H-hey, why do you look like that?” Kuroo asked alerted. He hadn’t liked how that smile had turned sadness so quickly. 

“No reason really…” Daichi said, feeling numb all of sudden. He felt tired. No, more like… exhausted. I’m so tired to feel this feeling again. Lost. He didn’t know how to feel. Kuroo lifted himself up and turned Daichi’s face at him. Daichi was almost crying. Chills went up Kuroo’s spine. Worry.

“Da…?” Kuroo opened his mouth to speak but no words come out. It hurt. It really hurt to see his best friend like that. Daichi brushed Kuroo’s hand away. 

A rejection.

“S-sorry, I need to use the bathroom.” 

“No, talk to me first.” Kuroo said as he started to follow the man. “Daichi what…” He reached his hand towards the smaller man… Daichi cringed his touch and pushed Kuroo’s hand away. 

“Please don’t… not now Kuroo!” Daichi sounded so hurt and scared. He reached bathroom but Kuroo followed him. “Kuroo let me be!” Daichi shouted scared as he tried to shut the door. 

“Daichi talk to me! What happened just now?!” Kuroo sounded alerted. Scared.

_You raised my hopes up again, and I crashed them down_. Daichi thought but refused to say them aloud. 

_He doesn’t like me that way anyway_. 

“Kuroo leave me alone!”

_I can’t like him that way either_.

“I will not leave you alone Daichi!!” Kuroo shouted as he forced the door open.

Daichi stepped back, stumbled on a carpet and fell down. His back was against the wall when Kuroo trapped him, holding one hand on the edge of the bathtub and other against the wall next to Daichi’s head. There was no way to escape.

Kuroo seemed confused. Angry? Sad? What was he supposed to feel? 

“Daichi, why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong?” Daichi avoided his eye contact, “Daichi! Look at me!” Kuroo shouted desperate. And when Daichi raised his gaze, when their eyes met, Kuroo felt something crash inside him. He felt cold all of sudden.

“I’m so tired to this…” Daichi’s eyes were dim. Tired. Lifeless. “I hate to feel so… confused and… insecure with you. The worst is that I don’t even know why I feel this way.” Daichi sounded so sad, broken even. “You make me feel so… _numb._ ”

Kuroo felt the hair in his neck stood up. _What is he saying?_ It hurt him. “D-Daichi, what are… what are you saying?” Kuroo’s voice wavered. He gripped Daichi’s chin and forced the smaller man look at him. “Why are you saying such things?!” 

“Cause… I’m tired to go through this again… I’m so fucking tired…” A tear drop ran down Daichi’s cheek, met Kuroo’s fingers and went over. 

Vanished. 

Dried away.

And it was enough, Kuroo lost it. 

Kuroo pressed his lips roughly against Daichi’s. Kissed him, wanting him to feel something. To remember everything they had went through, every glance, every touch, every fucking moment they had felt _connected_. He wanted to connect him. Make him feel warm.

But Daichi hardly responded, just trembled. Kuroo kissed him desperately, wishing for a response or a reaction. Anything. But there wasn’t any. Nothing. He put his hands on Daichi’s cheeks when he stopped kissing him. 

Trembling. Weak.

Kuroo stared desperately into Daichi’s eyes, fighting down tears. Daichi was expressionless, except the tears that were flowing from his eyes. Daichi lifted his hands on Kuroo’s wrists, “Kuroo…” But Kuroo shook his head furiously and kissed him again, pressing Daichi’s face closer, _don’t say it Daichi..!_

But Daichi pulled Kuroo’s hands down from his face, and when their lips parted Daichi whispered, “I can’t do this…”

“Don’t… don’t say that. Please Daichi.” Kuroo whispered. He felt so lost. Afraid. “Please… please let’s talk. Don’t…” _… go, please Daichi don’t go!_

“…I will go home now.” Daichi said. There was no emotion in his voice. 

_Nothing._

There was short silence before he rose up, leaving Kuroo sit on his knees on the floor. When he let go of Kuroo’s hands, the room felt little colder. Daichi just couldn’t feel it anymore... he felt already cold. 

Kuroo sat frozen in his bathroom. His mind couldn’t function. He couldn’t act. Kuroo heard movement behind him, but couldn’t do anything. Soon there was a sound when the door opened. 

And then shut. Muffled steps… 

…and silence…

* _ba-dum_ *

…and _silence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it is weird but I cried while writing this fic. At least I put my heart in it!


	4. Day 4: Confessions / Mutual Pining

Kuroo laid on his back on the couch as he changed the channels on TV… again… and again. Nothing seemed to interest him. It was hard to concentrate on anything. He felt tired… he hadn’t been able to sleep properly over a week now. He had skipped the school for a whole week, Kenma and Yaku had visited and tried to force him back to school but he hadn’t even budged. 

_I don’t want to go anywhere either._

He changed the channel again. His favorite show was going on but it seemed like there was only moving colors. Restless movements. Kuroo didn’t understand it. _Why do I even like this show?_ It was stupid. 

Everything was stupid.

A mess. 

Kuroo had lost his whole appetite when Daichi had left… everything had just lost its taste, he hadn’t even known when he was hungry. He kind of forgot it. But his appetite had returned little by little. Maybe because everyone brought him food. Even Kenma had made food for him. Cooked. That hardly ever happened. It would had been waste not to eat them. 

Every time Kuroo tried to get some sleep he could only see Daichi’s face. He would remembered every line on his face, every single detail… and he would remembered how hurt he had looked. Empty. 

Remembering made his eyes sting, _shit not again_. He rubbed his eyes but it didn’t seem to help. _I will not cry_. Daichi would hate it. 

_“You make me feel so… numb.”_ Daichi’s voice rang in his head.

Kuroo furrowed, bit his lip… he felt horrible. He felt like crying. _Enough of this._ Kuroo got up from the couch, crumbles of the chips he had eaten earlier fell from his shirt as he went to get changed. After putting on his running shoes he headed out. To clear his head. 

To breath. 

And Kuroo ran. Just ran and ran and ran. Whenever he found himself thinking Daichi he picked up speed. Soon he ran too fast. It hurt his lungs, his muscles, his heart... 

It hurt _him._

Before he even noticed Kuroo was back in the couch, in the same position. Changing the same channels. Over and over again. His hair was wet from the shower. Goosebumps. Cold. 

Kuroo got startled when the doorbell suddenly rang. _Daichi..?_ , he thought immediately as he got up. He peeked up from the peephole and sighed exhausted. Kuroo felt little frustrated, _why am I getting my hopes up in vain?_ Kuroo opened the door for his friend.

“So you came again, huh?”

Kenma got immediately troubled about Kuroo’s appearance: Kuroo had same sweatpants he had a week ago, he was still pale and his black hair was totally out of control… _he still looks like a mess_. Though it was improvement – when Kenma had met him a day after Daichi had left, Kuroo had resembled a corpse. Lifeless. 

“You didn’t answer my text messages”, Kenma said while furrowing. He stepped in, past Kuroo, which only meant he wasn’t leaving anytime soon, “Last time that happened you had drank too much and passed out in your bathroom…” 

Kuroo sighed truly exhausted as he shut the door, “That happened just once, and I learned from it!”

“You don’t know how traumatic it was for me. Next time I let you drown on your own vomit for sure…” Kenma vowed quietly, little pissed. He still couldn’t believe he had actually tried to pull Kuroo to his bed. Impossible. Never again.

Kuroo laughed tiredly as he followed his friend to the living room, “Then what are you doing here?” 

Only when Kenma arrived Kuroo noticed how messy his apartment looked: clothes, dirty plates and other dishes, garbage everywhere… Kenma grimaced and opened a window, “I’m not sure anymore. I guess I came to take care of you…” 

It warmed Kuroo’s cold heart to hear that. Kenma never cared about anything… but Kenma cared about him. Kuroo laughed little, relaxed. But as he was about to sit down on the couch Kenma hissed at him.

“You do not do that… go blow your hair and clean this mess.” 

Kuroo looked at the smaller man baffled, his eyes wide open. _Did this little pudding head come here just to order me around? In my own house?_ Kenma seemed to read his mind since his expression turned grim as his face darkened. He dig his phone from the pocket and opened it. Kuroo got shivers, _he isn’t calling to Yaku again, is he?_ Kenma glared at Kuroo one more time as he moved his thumb on a keypad. A warning. _Shit._

“Okay okay! I go!” Kuroo shouted annoyed as he walked to bathroom to dry his hair. Yaku was the last person he wanted to join them, he was so merciless. 

 

**. . . . .**

 

“Why are you sulking, Kuro?” Kenma asked while he played video games. He glanced his childhood friend who was sitting in the couch next to him. He had his hands crossed on the chest as he stared the TV screen. Or through it. He wasn’t really paying attention in the show.

“I’m not sulking.” Kuroo said annoyed. He clearly was sulking, though he didn’t show it.

“Yeah you are.” Kenma said monotonously, “It’s because I made you clean your house, isn’t it?”

Kuroo clicked his tongue, “If you knew why you even asked!” Kuroo really had cleaned. There was no trash anywhere in sight, he had done the dishes and he had even done the laundry! “This annoys me so much!” 

“You are annoyed because you actually managed to achieve something pleasant only because you were ordered to do so.” Kenma deadpanned. “You know this would never had happened without ordering around.” 

Kuroo wanted to backtalk, to argue… to debate till they both were tired to argue about the subject. But words didn’t come out. Kuroo felt his heart drop little as he remembered, _I couldn’t even stop Daichi from leaving_. Kenma saw his friend get depressed, and he knew why.

Kenma sighed, “Have you texted him?”

The question made Kuroo’s breath waver. He sank his head and shook it, “No.”

“Why?”

“How could I?” Kuroo sighed as he straightened his back and turned to stare ceiling. He played with his fingers, the subject was stressing him. “Like… what I could say? I meant my words so I shouldn’t apologize... but I made him feel bad. I…I hurt him, Kenma, and I may just hurt him more by contacting him.”

Kenma glanced his friend again, “You seem to hurt too.”

This made Kuroo fall silent. He did hurt, and he knew he was in pain. He just didn’t want to admit it. 

“Sawamura has been like that too, you know.” Kenma said without putting too much weight on it. Still Kuroo’s eyes widened and he turned to look his friend. He couldn’t make voice, he felt baffled. Confused. “Shoyo said that their captain had seemed really down and tired. Their coach had even sent him home to get some rest… he didn’t show up next day.” 

Relief. 

Kuroo startled his own thoughts, _why did I feel relieved just now?_ He had heard his important friend suffer and felt relived from it? Did it really make him feel good? Abashment took over him so badly that he gritted his teeth. “I… I see”, he said weakly. 

They sat a moment in silence, only the TV and Kenma’s typing was heard. 

“I feel so lost”, Kuroo finally said. Kenma lost his game in exact moment and groaned unsatisfied. Kenma stared the ceiling a moment with Kuroo before getting up. “What am I supposed to do, Kenma?”

He turned to Kuroo, his golden cat-like eyes looking down at Kuroo’s tired ones. “I don’t think I’m the right person to answer you.” Kenma said looking little troubled. Kuroo sighed and turned his gaze away. “We should eat, Kuro.” Kenma didn't want to hear his friend's whining anymore.

“I’m not really hungry…”

“I didn’t ask your opinion.” Kenma said before typing his phone, “So is it pizza or Chinese food?”

Kuroo groaned annoyed as he slumped down on the coach. He rubbed his face annoyed. “Kenma you can’t just decide for me..!” 

“So it’s Chinese food then…” Kenma ignored his pitiful friend and dialed his phone. As his phone started ringing, he handed it to Kuroo. His bed-haired friend looked at him unimpressed manner but Kenma didn’t budge, “I’m not going to talk to them. I will take chicken…”

Kuroo would have started to complain but somebody already answered, so he had to snatch the phone. He glared Kenma frustrated as he answered, “Yes, hello! I would like to make an order…” 

 

**. . . . .**

 

As a weekend came again Kuroo decided to drown himself on school work. He had returned to school but he had fallen behind quite a bit… Yaku and Kai had promised to help him but he had refused their help. This was his mess. Kuroo had to be able to clean this alone. 

To shape up. 

As he studied Kuroo realized that he didn’t think Daichi so much anymore. Of course the man was always in the back of his head, somewhere inside his thoughts but somehow Kuroo had learned to live with it. Like people learned to live with their tumors, kind of… what a horrible simile. 

Daichi was his tumor.

But the day passed on rather quickly. He studied, got some fresh air by jogging, studied, ate, studied, studied, went to grocery store, studied, ate again… You could call the day even productive! 

Too productive actually.

When Kuroo finished his homework it was barely 6PM… and it was only Friday. 

Kuroo slammed his hands on his face, he didn’t know if he wanted to cry or laugh - not only he had done some tremendous working but he had also ruined his weekend. He had worked too well. What were the odds for that? 

Nobody would believe him if he just said: _‘Heeey, I already caught up, let’s hang out!’_ … his friends knew that he hated studying. He had even taken an oath before all witnesses, a hand on a volleyball, to study _whole_ fucking _weekend_ to actually make some progress. And it was just Friday. 

Kuroo fell down on his bed and stared that same boring ceiling above him. Soon he heard his own voice rang in his ears. A memory. Familiar laughing…

_“Hey I will! I will put some stickers on it. You know those glowing ones! I can watch them even during night too! I make my own night sky…”_

_“Pff haha!”_

Kuroo could hear Daichi’s warm laughing. Blurred. Distant. He didn’t remember his laughing quite well anymore. But it still made him feel warm. Remembering even little from it. He felt oddly warm. Usually remembering Daichi would make him feel awful.

“He said I should make that ceiling more interesting…” Kuroo whispered alone as he monitored the ceiling. He felt ticklish feeling in his chest, a smile appeared on his face when he recognized the feeling. He felt eager, he wanted to act.

He stared that boring ceiling and smirked, “Then I will make my boring ceiling more interesting, fuck damn it!” 

He jumped up and headed out, 

a weird excitement burning in his chest.

 

**. . . . .**

 

It was past 10PM when Kuroo laid down on the couch and relaxed. He had ran from store to store to find what he had been looking for… and found something thousand times better. He hummed happily as he watched the TV. Satisfied.

There was this little voice in his head saying _‘Daichi will never see your new ceiling...’_ but somehow Kuroo didn’t feel so depressed anymore. Not so weak. Of course the fact saddened him but he accepted it. Maybe he was “ _moving forward_ ” just like everyone had suggested him to do.

His phone rang, _Kenma?_

“Heey, buddy.” Kuroo answered. “What’s up? It’s quite rare for you to actually call me.”

Kenma stayed quiet a while, “ _Umm… where are you right now?_ ” He sounded little troubled, which put Kuroo on guard. 

“At home as always… Is something off?” 

“ _Not with me but… umm... Is… Sawamura… with you by any chance?_ ” Kenma asked hesitantly. Kuroo’s neck hair stood up as ill-feeling chills went through him. He rose from the couch and shut the TV.

“He isn’t.” Kuroo answered alerted. He could hear Kenma sigh, “Kenma, what is going on? Has something happened to him?” 

Kenma hesitated a moment. “ _Sugawara contacted me via Shoyou. He asked if we had seen Sawamura… they can’t contact him._ ” Kuroo could hear Kenma fidget, _he isn’t telling everything_. Kuroo felt anxiety grow inside him.

“Kenma.” He said, severity made his voice sharp. “Spit it out. Now.”

His friends sigh wavered little in nervousness. “ _I don’t know much… but it seems he had argued with his parents and… ran away. He had been really upset, they say. His mother had called Sugawara but nobody has seen him after he left. They hoped that you would know._ ”

Kuroo felt blood drain from his face, he felt dizzy for a moment. _He ran away?_ How badly things had to be for that man to run away from his home? “Have… have they contacted Bokuto or Akaashi?” It was hard to concentrate. Daichi could be anywhere. He could be hurt. 

“ _I already did, they haven’t heard about him since your road trip._ ” 

Kuroo checked the time, _10.36PM_. If Sawamura had taken the last train to Tokyo he would have already arrived. Before Kuroo realized he had already getting his coat on, I need to find him. He would look from the places which Daichi knew: the park they trained for the four-on-four game, the restaurant where they had last eaten together, the train station… 

_“Found ya ~”_ Kuroo remembered, he had found Daichi once before from the train station. He would head there first.

As he was tucking his shoes on Kenma spoke again. Worried. “ _What are you up to Kuro?_ ”

“I will go look for him of course!” Kuroo shouted as panic was building inside him. He needed to be fast. Daichi might still be there.

“ _Looking for him in Tokyo past 10PM is like looking for a needle in a haystack, Kuro. There is too much people out and the area is just too…_ ” 

“Like I care! If he is in Tokyo I will find him!” Kuroo shouted stubbornly as he rushed to get his keys and wallet. “If there is a chance Daichi came to Tokyo there is also a chance that I..!” Kuroo jolted the door open, almost hitting a person standing behind it. 

“…will find… him….” Words died on his lips as he watched the man front of him. His eyes widened, he lowered phone from his ear. 

Daichi stood there… right front of him. 

“Dai… chi?” Kuroo sighed confused. What was happening? And where all his velocity went? He was rushing just a moment ago, ready to run around the capital of Japan to find a single man… who stood right in front of him. Two meters away.

“A-ah… Hey…” Daichi said abashed. He had just reached for Kuroo’s doorbell when he heard shouting coming behind the door. He had managed to snatch his hand away right before the door had slammed open. And Kuroo was there. “I-it’s been a while…” 

Kuroo noticed that Daichi had left in hurry. He had nothing with him and his clothes hardly matched: old grey sweatpants, running shoes, a Karasuno volleyball t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie. But it was a huge bruise on Daichi’s left cheek that took all Kuroo’s attention. His cheek was swollen, there was dark under his left eye and his lip had cracked from the corner of his mouth. _Has somebody… punched him?_

Daichi rubbed his neck embarrassed. Kuroo didn’t budge. A million question was on his mind. _Where have you been? Why you made me worry? Why are you here? Why are you hurt? Does it hurt?_ He looked Daichi confused.

“I… I would have called you first but my battery died…” Daichi said weakly. He felt ashamed to appear on Kuroo’s door after he had left so dramatically about two weeks ago. Memories flooded in… smiles, tears, desperate actions… 

“ _Kuro? Are you still there?_ ” 

Kenma’s voice brought Kuroo back. He picked up his phone slowly, like sudden movements would make Daichi flee, Kuroo’s voice was quiet, “Kenma, I will call you back…” He hang up before hearing answer. Kuroo couldn’t figure out what to say. Where could he start? 

But Daichi understood how lost Kuroo felt. He would have reacted the same way if a person who had left him suffer alone without explanation suddenly appeared on his front door. Without warning. He would feel confused too. Daichi sighed and collected his courage. He had come there for a reason.

“Aa, yeah…I got kicked out from home… by my father…” Daichi tried to sound like it wasn’t a big deal. But in reality it hurt him. He felt so insecure. Daichi’s voice trembled, “I d-didn’t know where else to go…” He felt so weak.

Kuroo felt chills when he saw how Daichi struggled to keep up his brave act. Kuroo still noticed those little things. All of sudden Kuroo remembered their training camp… the time when Karasuno had started to evolve and Daichi had felt like losing control. _Back then… he reached out for me too,_ Kuroo remembered. _Is he reaching out for me again?_

Kuroo leaned against the door frame, “Daichi, they are looking for you… They are really worried about you.” _I was so freaking worried about you_. Daichi bit his lips.

“I don’t want them to find me Kuroo. I came here so they wouldn’t find me.” 

They heard some youngsters’ laughing on the street, coming to their way. Kuroo lived in a student apartment complex so it wouldn’t be surprise if they lived in the next door. Kuroo and Daichi stood in silence. Listening. Kuroo sighed, “Come in…” and stepped back in leaving the door open for Daichi.

“Thank you…”

Kuroo threw his coat off, but Daichi didn’t move from the hall way. It seemed that he might not stay long.

“D-do you need ice for your cheek?” The bruise really troubled Kuroo. It seemed painful.

Daichi smiled weakly as he shut the door behind him, “No need, it is already getting numb.” But Kuroo still brought him a cold bottle of water. Kuroo’s caring made Daichi feel so warm. Maybe even little relieved. 

“What happened?” Kuroo asked carefully as he leaned his back on his bedroom’s doorway. Anxiety, worry wavered in his voice. He observed the bruise as Daichi pressed the bottle against it. Daichi gave a tired and sad smile before sighing. He seemed exhausted.

“I… made a confession to my parents.” Daichi said, choosing the words carefully. He laughed little, “My father didn’t like what he heard as you see.”

Kuroo swallowed troubled, _a confession_? Kuroo pressed his hands in to fist, sinking his nails into his palms. Daichi had got punched by his own father. It angered him, _a parent should never hit his child_. But before he could say anything Daichi continued. 

“He thought that I was just confused… making up weird solutions to solve my messed head. When I didn’t step back he… he punched me… said that I shouldn’t come back before I change my mind.” Daichi bit his lip pained before he forced out a smile. “It looks like I’m not going home anytime soon, haha.” 

It hurt Kuroo. It hurt to see that Daichi act brave when he clearly felt bad. Kuroo wanted to hug him. Like had hugged many times before. To protect him. To treasure him. But he was afraid, he had got rejected last time he had tried to protect him.

“Just… just what did you confess to them?” Kuroo felt scared all of sudden, “I-I mean you don’t need to tell me but… why he would kick you out? Why can’t you go back…?” 

“I told them that… I had lied to them when I said nothing happened to me during our road trip. Cause something huge happened back then… I just refused to see it.” Daichi met Kuroo’s eyes determined. His lips trembled little. He tried to smile, Kuroo knew. “I told them that… t-that I fell in love... w-with a man…” 

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe even more than once, he felt like dying for a moment. He forgot how to breathe. Kuroo’s whole body trembled, _what did… what did he say?_ Something twisted inside Kuroo, making him feel really weak. 

“I told them that… there is this one person who makes me feel really… _alive._ ” Daichi’s lips trembled as he smiled, his vision got blur as his eyes watered. But still he saw how Kuroo’s expression turned somehow pained. He remembered those words. Kuroo bit his lips together to stop the trembling, still his breath trembled. “I told them that I fell in love with you.” 

Kuroo had to lean against the doorframe, to get support for his weak legs. He hid his mouth with his trembling hand as his vision turned blur. He sniffed quietly as he watched Daichi raised his chin and looked into his eyes. His eyes glittered.

“I love you Kuroo Tetsurou.” Daichi said as tears rolled down his face. “I’m sorry, I was so freaking stupid. I refused to see things how they were stubbornly till the end and… and I ended up hurting you. I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.” Daichi sniffed and wiped his non-injured cheek. Kuroo couldn’t move, he was too scared. It felt like if he moved he would wake up from a dream. From a sweet illusion. 

Daichi had hard time to speak through his sobbing. He was so afraid of what will happen now. He didn’t want to lose Kuroo, “I afraid I can’t be with same way anymore. This… this is something I don’t want to get fixed… so if you… if you think there is even slightest chance… that… that we could still stay close… like before… please tell me… I don’t want… I don’t want to lose you…” He was panicking. 

As Daichi sobbed and stammered a realization hit Kuroo, _he thinks I feel nothing for him_. Disbelief. It made him mad, “How fucking deaf can you be?!” Daichi stared Kuroo confused and scared. Had he made him mad? Was this the end? Kuroo was in the verge of crying. “I have told you this so many times already… I will not leave you alone Daichi! Ever!” 

Daichi froze before his chin started to tremble.

“I love you Daichi… I fucking always have! How blind can you be?!” Kuroo half-shouted.

Relief.

Daichi’s legs gave away and he fell on his knees. He hid his mouth with his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn’t want to start wailing in front of Kuroo. Daichi pressed his head down, _thank god…_

After confessing his feelings Kuroo felt his body weaken. Ticklish feeling wan through him, taking all the remaining energy out of him. His body felt so heavy. Kuroo started to slide down, his back against the doorframe until he too sat on the floor. Daichi had hard time to breathe, he trembled and sniffled horribly. Holding back. It seemed like he was bursting, exploding.

“Hey…” Kuroo whispered, which made Daichi raise his gaze on him. Kuroo opened his arms as an invitation. His voice was breaking, “C-come here…”

And Daichi came to him. Rushed… like Kuroo would slip from his fingers if he didn’t hurry. He buried himself in Kuroo’s warm embrace, inhaling his familiar and lovely scent. When Kuroo squeezed him against his body like he would never let go, Daichi felt so safe. So loved.

Kuroo felt like the missing piece of him had just returned to him. “I missed you so much…” Kuroo said weakly as tears he had hidden so long time finally broke free. And he cried. Allowed himself to break down at last. Kuroo sobbed against the shoulder of the man he so loved. In the arms he had so longed. 

Hearing Kuroo say those words made Daichi lose it. He couldn’t swallow it down anymore, so he wailed. He trembled and cried against Kuroo’s shoulder, hugged his dearest. He grasped Kuroo’s shirt, not letting go. Never ever letting go again. “I… I mis… missed.. y…!” Daichi’s wailing and sobs kept him from speaking. Kuroo nodded against Daichi’s shoulder before brushing Daichi’s temple with his cheek. 

“I know…” Kuroo whispered.

Daichi backed away to meet Kuroo’s warm eyes. They were tear-stained and tired and red, but loving. As a tear drop was about to roll down from Kuroo’s eye Daichi caught it. Gently he wiped it away with his thumb. Caring.

While sniffling Kuroo cared Daichi’s bruise gently with back of his fingers – from his eye to cheek, over the bruise down to his lips and chin. Even his cracked lip had started to visibly swell. 

As Kuroo gazed his lips Daichi brought his hands to Kuroo’s neck, brushing his jawline with thumbs. And when Kuroo met Daichi’s eyes again, Daichi pulled Kuroo gently into a tender kiss. 

Their lips were warm and soft. Trembling.

Kuroo tried to move his lips carefully, not to hurt Daichi’s lip but the man clearly didn’t care about the pain anymore – Daichi deepened their kiss. When their tongues met, jolts went through Kuroo’s body. He lost control. As his kisses turned rougher Daichi could feel his cracked lip sting and burn. But he didn’t care. It was sweet pain. 

Their hearts picked up speed as they went with the flow. They yarned for each other. Wanted more. 

But they were interrupted. Ringing. Reluctantly they stopped and glanced Kuroo’s phone on the floor. Kenma. Their lips parted, and but this time there was no cold feeling. They still embraced each other. Refusing to let go.

“Aah… I forgot to call him.” Kuroo said annoyed and embarrassed as he picked the phone from the floor. He glanced Daichi troubled - should Kuroo even answer the phone.

“You should answer it, Kuroo.” Daichi smiled little sad. Kuroo stroked his cheek, lifted his chin gently and gave a small kiss on his lips. Daichi’s heart picked up pace again. Blush took over Daichi’s face in instant. Kuroo smiled as he put phone to his ear.

“Hey buddy…”

“ _You hung up on me Kuro… it started to feel you aren’t going to call back to me._ ” Kenma sounded so pissed. Daichi turned all fidget, not knowing what to do. Should he recharge his phone now? But he didn’t want to move… Kuroo noticed this and waved Daichi to come closer as Kenma kept scolding him. Daichi hugged him and pressed his forehead against the crook of Kuroo’s neck. He just listened Kuroo’s heartbeat, it was beating fast. “ _…just what happened?_ ”

“Ee… sorry buddy.” Kuroo laughed little, “It’s a quite long story but… but I found him.” Kuroo felt Daichi squeeze him. Kuroo brushed his chin against Daichi’s temple and pressed him closer. “He is safe now.”

Kenma weighted his friend’s words a moment before sighing, “ _Well… that’s good to hear I guess. Now could he please contact his home? They are searching for him._ ” Daichi seemed to hear what Kenma said as he stiffened, _oh yeah they don’t know Daichi is in Tokyo_. Kuroo sighed.

“Kenma… could you tell them that his phone is broken and he will contact them tomorrow. It’s been… pretty exhausting trip.”

It was Kenma’s turn to sigh annoyed. Kuroo knew Kenma felt stressed about the given task because he hated to contact people. “Kenma please…” 

Kuroo could hear annoyed groan before his friend answered, “ _Fine… but I will remember this._ ” He sounded so pissed!

“Thank you buddy.” Kuroo sighed genuinely relieved.

“ _Sure… nights._ ” Kenma said and hung up before Kuroo could answer. Kuroo stared his phone unimpressed, _I guess I deserved that_. Kuroo put his phone down, and turned all his attention on the man in his lap. He stroked his head and smiled. He felt so happy. It felt like he was exploding, like his heart would fly away if he moved.

“So… are we dating now?” There was playful tone in Kuroo’s voice. Daichi was all tired from crying, but still he gave a small laugh.

“I think we are!” Kuroo nuzzled against Daichi and grinned.

“Great! Can we now get up from the floor? My butt is hurting.” Daichi had to laugh. It felt good. When was the last time they had smiled like that together? Maybe they hadn’t. 

They were honestly and without fail in love this time after all. 

 

**. . . . .**

 

After eating and catching up what had been on their mind during the last days, Kuroo and Daichi laid on the bed embracing each other. A streetlight lighted the room dimly. It was past 1AM, they felt tired but excitement was keeping them awake. Their legs were entangled under the blanked they shared, cold toes. It felt great. Cozy. Positively disturbing. 

Kuroo was almost sure Daichi had fell asleep, since he had an emotionally rather rich and rough day behind him. But then he half-whispered. 

“You didn’t put stickers on your boring ceiling after all.” Daichi sounded so relaxed. Happy even. 

Kuroo grinned and pecked Daichi cheek excited, “I’m so glad you reminded me! Hey can you shut the blinds, please?” As Daichi did what he was told astonished, Kuroo leaned over the edge of the bed and unearthed something from under the bed. When Daichi tried to see what it was Kuroo hid it, “A a aa! It’s a surprise! Now close your eyes and do not peek.” 

“Eeh?” Daichi said little impatiently but laid back down and shut his eyes with his hands. 

“Do not peek!” Kuroo sounded so happy and excited. 

“Okay okay! I will not!” There was little clicking sound and Kuroo returned to Daichi’s side. After they were in the same position they had been earlier Kuroo chuckled excited. “C’moon Kuroo!” 

“Ho ho who is getting little impatient!” Kuroo could see Daichi pout, “Pff.. okay. You can look now.”

And right after Daichi moved his hands and opened his eyes his jaw dropped. The dark room was full of stars. In the ceiling, on the curtains and walls. There was millions of them, Daichi could even recognize some constellations – Big Dipper, Orion’s Belt, Pegasus… Kuroo watched Daichi’s awestruck expression content. Daichi looked so beautiful in that starlight. Kuroo kissed his temple. 

“Well… who has ‘a boring ceiling’ now?”

“Kuroo… this is… awesome.” Daichi’s eyes glowed in awe. The stars freckled his face gracefully. _There’s stars in his eyes too…_ “They are so pretty.” 

_You are the pretty one here_ , Kuroo thought happily. “Glad you like it. I was about to buy those stickers but I found this beauty instead.” A star night light was on the nightstand next to the bed. Slowly it moved and revealed more stars, more constellations… more possibilities…

Kuroo and Daichi observed the stars, naming all the constellations they knew. Argued. Laughed. And at some point Daichi fell asleep his head on Kuroo’s chest, a heartbeat of the man he so loved in his ears. Quietly Kuroo shut the star night light and embraced Daichi. 

It felt so right to have Daichi beside him. It felt sweet. Lovely. Strange. Maybe even complicated and stupid. Still marvelous. Warm. Familiar. _Daichi, you make me feel so many emotions in such a short time…_  


Kuroo fell asleep next to Daichi, feeling so…

_**…alive.** _


	5. Day 5: Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first it felt like I had no idea what to write, but as I was prepping for the university I came up with an idea...  
> I just hope you like it!

_Maybe he will stay calm_ , Daichi thought hopefully as made food in the kitchen. Kuroo would arrive home soon if their lecture hadn’t outlasted. Radio sang in the living room. Salted mackerel pike grizzled on grill. It felt like home.

Kuroo and Daichi lived together in a spacious two-room flat in Tokyo. Since both of them had got in the University of Tokyo there was no way they would had lived separately. Only Daichi’s father had objected their moving – he still couldn’t accept Kuroo. Well he couldn’t accept that his son was gay either. 

Daichi glanced the clock, _2:05PM… Kuroo will be home soon_. He was getting nervous. _Will he be okay with this?_

When the meal was almost ready to be served Daichi could hear keys tingle behind the front door. Soon the door opened, “I’m home!” Kuroo shouted as he kicked shoes away. He was excited. 

“W-welcome home! Hey Kuroo could we talk…” Kuroo wasn’t listening.

“Daichi, I have something cool to tell you.” Kuroo dashed to their bedroom to change his clothes quickly. “I met Bokuto today, and he told me that he and Akaashi have a free day tomorrow too..!” He shouted from the bedroom.

Daichi didn’t like where the conversation was heading, “Y-yeah, but could you listen to me first…” Well, Kuroo didn’t.

“…so we thought we should meet.” He continued over Daichi as he walked to kitchen while putting t-shirt on, “Four of us. Maybe to the movies if there’s something interesting available, then to eat, and to drink and then here! It would be awesome don’t you think?” Kuroo’s excited state made Daichi feel really nervous, this is bad. He gulped,

“It sounds really nice but I have already…” Kuroo kissed Daichi suddenly. 

“Cancel it!” 

Daichi got dumbfounded, but Kuroo just grinned.

“K-Kuroo I can’t just cancel it!” Daichi said shocked as Kuroo walked to get some food, happy that Daichi had made his favorite food. The mackerel pike smelled so good! Since they had a roomy living room they had placed their dining table there. 

As Kuroo headed towards the living room he laughed at Daichi’s reaction. Anxiety washed over Daichi when Kuroo stepped in the living room, _oh god here we go_. Nervously he brought his hand up to his face, bracing himself mentally for the coming. “C’moon Daichi just this once! We haven’t been able to spend time with them since…” 

Silence. 

Daichi squeezed his chin anxious, _this isn’t good_. A moment later Kuroo walked back to the kitchen his eyes wide open. Shocked. Confused. He still held the plate. They stared each other for a while before Kuroo blinked stupidly a couple of times and went back to the living room…

Silence.

And came back again. He pointed in the living room, his movements were really stiff.

“There is… a baby… in our living room.” His eyes were wide open from confusion. Kuroo couldn’t understand. Daichi just stared him. “Better believe me Daichi, I checked it twice!”

Daichi felt little amused by Kuroo’s reaction but couldn’t allow himself to relax. Not yet. So he just nodded as he hid his mouth with his fist, “Yeah. I know.”

Kuroo stared him stupidly, _he knows?_ He glanced the small human who slept on a blanked on the floor, in the middle of their living room. There was tiny pink blanked on the baby,moving in a calm pace of her breathing. 

It was baffling… Kuroo didn’t remember having a baby. He hadn’t even slept with a woman ever so it couldn’t be his. Unless he hadn’t been raped in his sleep. No. It was either a miracle or an affair or he didn’t know something. Kuroo turned at Daichi, ‘what-the-fuck-has-happened’ expression on his face. 

“Why is there a baby in our living room?” 

Daichi sighed, “M-my cousin’s company is throwing a party here in Tokyo and she must be in attendance. She had to take Lily with her since her husband is on a business trip… Lily was supposed to stay over her father’s parents but they forgot.”

Daichi let the information sink in. Kuroo stared the bundle named Lily baffled, “Okay?” He said carefully.

“I’m sorry Kuroo, but I had no choice! My cousin really needed us to look after her!” 

Kuroo turned back to Daichi, “Look after… Wait what? How long? Here? US?” 

Daichi put his hands together, “Lily will be with us till tomorrow.” Kuroo blinked a couple of times. He turned pale. Shock. They, two homos without a mother’s intuition or any experience, were taking care of a tiny baby for two days. Really? What could go wrong? What could go _right?_ Daichi saw panic grow in Kuroo’s eyes, “Please don’t freak out, Kuroo! It’s just two days and I really need your support!” 

Daichi seemed to be truly troubled about him. His brown eyes were begging for understanding. Could Kuroo really just say ‘hell no, take it away’? Could he really refuse? Nope. So he agreed. Not hugely excited about it but he agreed, “Aaaa… okay, this is new… well… umm… sure… I guess?”

Relief was visible in his love’s brown eyes. “Thank you Kuroo!” 

 

While they ate Kuroo couldn’t take his eyes off the baby. He couldn’t concentrated on anything else. It wasn’t like he hated children or was afraid of them. More like, he felt really clumsy around those tiny humans and babies were such a fragile things… 

A clumsy, almost 190 cm tall adult plus a fragile, tiny baby equaled just really horribly. It made him nervous.

“So her name is Lily…” Daichi had noticed Kuroo’s uncomfortable state, so he thought that getting to know with the baby would help Kuroo to calm down, “She is one year old… loves to climb and play. She crawls really well so we need to watch her closely. Otherwise Lily is really cheerful, my cousin said that she hardly ever cries. I have taken care of her couple times before…” 

“Oh…” Kuroo answered, _Lily... it’s actually a pretty name_. Kuroo seemed to relax little which made Daichi smile relieved. Daichi ate first and went to wash dished, leaving Kuroo marvel Lily. As Kuroo took the last bites and turned to observe the toddler again he froze. Two little, drowsy, hazel eyes stared back at him. Lily yawned before trying to turn on her stomach.

Panic.

With one big swallow Kuroo emptied his mouth before shouting for Daichi. “D-D-D-Daichi! S-she woke up!” Daichi came back to the living room. Kuroo was standing stiff, observing Lily frozen, he seemed to be ready to luge away. Kuroo turned at Daichi again, “She woke up Daichi!” 

Daichi had to laugh, “Pfhah! I heard you, I heard you.” He walked to the wiggly toddler and smiled, “Well hello there! Did you sleep well? You took a quite long nap!” Lily laughed after recognizing a familiar face. She gurgled happily.

Kuroo watched flabbergasted Daichi as he was having some weird monotonous conversation with the toddler. And Lily seemed to enjoy it, she hummed and cried happily. Daichi picked him up. Lily’s eyes locked in Kuroo as they moved towards him. Kuroo took a small step back as they got closer. 

“Lily, this is Kuroo. Say hi to him!” Daichi encouraged the child. Lily observed Kuroo little, while biting her fingers. Kuroo was leaning back, flinching from every movement the toddler made. When Daichi encouraged her again girl just turned her gaze away. A rejection. “E-eh she is probably just hungry. Would you like to eat Lily?” 

The girl cried happily and raised her spit wet hands up. It was clear ‘yes’. Kuroo observed from the couch as the toddler ate. It was messy… over a half of the food ended up on her face. She made it even worse by buzzing her lips, making food fly all over place. Daichi just laughed troubled as he cleaned mashed food from her face.

After eating Daichi let Lily down as he headed to do dishes. “Kuroo could you watch her little while I do the dishes?” 

“W-what am I supposed to do?” Anxiety took over Kuroo in seconds, Lily was closing him dangerously fast. He felt like running away the toddler. He could hear water running in the kitchen. “D-Daichi?” 

“Just make sure she doesn’t fall down or break anything. Her toys are in the pink bag!” 

Kuroo sighed nervous, _okay don’t let her fall down or break anything then_. Lily crawled to Kuroo and gripped Kuroo’s pant leg. As Kuroo stiffened Lily pulled herself to standing position. She stood solidly against Kuroo’s leg as she observed Kuroo while making high noises. “H-hello there…” 

Hearing Kuroo answer to her made the girl excited. She cried happily while bouncing as she held Kuroo’s pants in her tiny fist. Suddenly she leaned on Kuroo’s leg gripped his pants with her both hands and started to squirm and pull herself up. Kuroo felt sweat drops appear on his temple. _What is she doing?!_

Lily pulled herself on the couch and stood up next to Kuroo, leaning against the back rest. _She’s so tiny_ , Kuroo though as he observed the girl. She had bright hazel colored eyes and pretty eyelashes, her face was round and sweet… but her black hair was a mess – it was little curly and stood up to every direction. 

_A bed-hair? Maybe?_

The toddler approached Kuroo, taking a hold of Kuroo’s shirt. The soft bouncy sofa excited the girl, but as she tried to bounce she lost her balance and was about to fall on her back. Over the edge of the sofa. “Hey watch it!” Thanks to his awesome reflexes Kuroo managed to catch girl just in time. Lily just laughed. “Hey it’s not laughing matter!” Lily bounced and laughed while Kuroo held her from her armpits.

Kuroo lifted Lily to stand on his lap, not letting go of her. Kuroo’s bumpy legs was challenging platform to stand. Lily laughed as she almost fell between Kuroo’s thigs. Kuroo smirked when he realized that he had just invented a new game, “Ho ho? You like this?” Kuroo moved his legs sideways, making the toddler cry happily. “How about this?” And he moved his legs to opposite direction. The girl just laughed. 

Daichi watched their playing secretly from the kitchen, smiling warmly. It was amusing how Lily and Kuroo’s hairstyles matched. _Odd-hair-duo_ , Daichi chortled, before returning to finish the dishes.

Their playing was on the run when Daichi came back to the living room and sat at the dining table. He watched their playing excited, they are connecting.

“L-look Daichi! I think she likes me after all!” Kuroo laughed excited as the girl made some weird happy noises. When Lily noticed Daichi she started to squirm in Kuroo’s grip. In a snap of fingers joy turned into panic. “W-w-what is happening Daichi?!” 

Daichi laughed, “Relax Kuroo, she just wants down.” 

When Kuroo put her on the floor, Lily speed crawled to Daichi and once again gripped his trousers and pulled herself up. She stood there and smiled. “So little Lily played with Kuroo! Was it fun?” Kuroo noticed that Daichi spoke weirdly, making his voice wave from high to low all the time. His intonation was inflated. “Lily, where is Kuroo?” Daichi asked really overly interrogatively. Lily tilted her head curiously.

Kuroo gulped. Lily pointed her tiny finger at the kitchen confused. Daichi laughed, “Nope. Kuroo is not there. Where is Kuroo?” 

The toddler furrowed little and pointed the door to the hallway. “Nope!” The girl looked really troubled now. She lowered herself back on the floor and crawled to the hallway and pointed their outdoor. She whined to get attention. “Lily, Kuroo isn’t outside!” 

Daichi pointed his finger at Kuroo and smiled, “Kuroo is right there! Remember? Lily played with Kuroo.” And when Lily saw Kuroo she pointed him and sounded questioning. “Well done! It’s Kuroo!” Daichi laughed as Lily crawled to him and wanted to his lap. 

“Now let’s try again. Where is… Daichi?” Lily smiled slyly and pointed him. “Well done! Where is… Lily?” Lily immediately pointed herself laughing happily. “Good! Now where is… Kuroo?” 

The toddler though a moment and looked at kitchen again… but then she saw Kuroo and pointed at him excited. Kuroo felt his heart melt, _she recognized me_. “Well done Lily!” Daichi sang and planted a kiss on the girl’s cheek. 

 

Their evening was rather calm. They played together and ate and played again… only thing that troubled them both was the change of dirty diapers. And they changed them a lot. All the time. Kuroo couldn’t even be in attendance, the smell was just horrible. He felt like throwing up. Daichi had practiced the change with his cousin so he managed, though it was still little nasty. 

Kuroo had really managed to connect with the toddler: they played together all the time and practiced walking. She gripped Kuroo’s fingers in her tiny fists and wobbly walked around the apartment. Lily just loved it. She could do it the whole day - Kuroo and Daichi laughed every time the girl almost like demanded them to walk with her. 

At 6PM it was bath time! Lily’s mother had warned Daichi that her daughter enjoyed baths… a lot. She cried happily so loudly that it hurt their ears. Kuroo and Daichi had ended up with conclusion that they bathed the girl first before bathing themselves in turns. 

Lily kicked water incessantly in the bathtub through whole bathing session, totally soaking Daichi and Kuroo. And when they were ready to go, Lily didn’t want to leave. The bath water had turned already cool and her lower lip was trembling from cold, but she didn’t want to go – whenever Daichi approached her with a towel Lily started whine and her expression turned sad. 

“Hey Lily! What if… we eat ice cream after the bath?” Kuroo’s voice waved without thinking. He felt so embarrassed, but at least his trick had worked! Lily recognized the word ‘ _ice cream_ ’ and almost jumped out of the bath, pointing at the kitchen.

Daichi laughed, “Lily, first we dress up!” Daichi turned to look Kuroo, “I think you should shower first. I dress her up and prepare the supper.”

“Sure thing!”

Daichi got little closer Kuroo and whispered “Do we really have ice cream?” 

Kuroo laughed, “Pfhaha! Yeah, we do since I bought and hid them so well from you.” Kuroo felt so warm when he watched Daichi and Lily together. It felt like they were a little family. Before Daichi could leave with the toddler, Kuroo pulled him back from his wet shirt, and planted a kiss on his lips. Daichi blushed little.

Lily marveled them before shouting something and pointing her finger at Kuroo while looking at Daichi. She looked little confused. Daichi smiled sheepishly as he stepped out of the bathroom with the toddler, “Yeah, didn’t you know? Kuroo is Daichi’s boyfriend…” Kuroo almost blew fumes, _Daichi you are so freaking innocentandcute!!_ Lily just wondered what it meant. 

 

After the supper they ate ice cream together as promised. Lily puckered her face weirdly every time cold ice cream touched her mouth. In the middle of eating the toddler started to doze off, her eyes hardly stayed open.

“Oho? Are you getting tired little Lily?” Kuroo smiled slyly as he wiped her mouth from ice cream. The girl rubbed her eyes tired, before giving out a huge yawn. Daichi smiled, _I’m so happy everything went so well…_

“Do you want to put her to sleep, Kuroo?” His voice was warm, caring.

“Do you think I can? I mean she is so little…” Kuroo said little worried, “I don’t want to ruin her sleep or…”

Daichi squeezed Kuroo’s hand in calming way. “I’m right next to you whole time, okay?” Kuroo felt so happy, lucky to have Daichi with him. Kuroo nodded, and after some guidance Lily was comfortably on his strong arms. She weighted hardly nothing. 

While Daichi was installing a travel crib for the toddler in their bedroom, Kuroo observed that little creature on his arms. She had gripped his shirt, holding it firmly in her tiny fist. How did this little bundle make him feel so scared earlier? What happened to his clumsiness? He swayed his body tenderly and soon Kuroo could hear deep breaths as Lily fall asleep. He felt so warm.

“Hey Daichi, she fell asleep.” Kuroo whispered as Daichi appeared on living room. “She is so tiny…”

Daichi pressed his cheek against Kuroo’s shoulder and looked the sleeping beauty in his boyfriend’s arms. “Yeah…” Daichi whispered, “I made the bed ready.” 

Daichi’s cousin had brought the travel crib with her so Lily didn’t need to sleep between Daichi and Kuroo. It wasn’t that she didn’t want her daughter to sleep between two men, more like she wanted that the men could at least sleep without worrying. 

“Can I hold her little longer?” Kuroo whispered feeling little sad. He didn’t want this to end. Daichi felt warmness spread inside him, he has come to love her. Daichi nuzzled against Kuroo’s shoulder whispered a small ‘okay’ before sitting down on the coach with him.

They sat side by side and observed Lily calmly. Relaxed. Daichi rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“I don’t know if it is wrong to say that Lily somehow resembles you.” Kuroo whispered as he glanced Daichi before turning his eyes on the girl again.

“Hmm… really? How exactly?” Daichi stroked Lily’s cheek carefully.

“Her smiles are just like yours… like really wide and genuine. She even grins like you! And I think she has your eyelashes.”

Daichi chuckled against Kuroo’s shoulder, “You took the words out of my mouth just now.”

“What? Really? Are we really alike?” 

“I think so, you have kind of same personality, easygoing and always coming up with something new.” Daichi stroked Kuroo’s shower clean hair, “…you have same bed-hair too. Messy black hair. She may have even same colored eyes with you, I think.”

“Haha… we are an odd-haired duo.” Kuroo smiled at the sleeping girl before turning at Daichi again, “But you are wrong. Her eyes are bright hazel colored…” Kuroo looked into Daichi’s brown eyes and laughed little as realization hit him. “Funny… when you combine golden and brown… you get something that resembles hazel, don’t you?” 

Daichi felt his heart throb a little. A sweet pain. Daichi knew what Kuroo meant, and hugged him tenderly. Kuroo sighed as he smiled a little sad smile on his lips. 

“She is like our _crossover_ , isn’t she Daichi?” Kuroo whispered tenderly. “My personality but your expressions, mixed with our looks and eyes.” Lily squirmed little on his arm, so Kuroo rocked his body slowly until the girl calmed down.

“Yeah… such a beautiful girl.” Daichi whispered little sad as he kissed Kuroo’s cheek. “Tetsurou… can we go to bed? I want you to hold me too.” 

Kuroo smiled and kissed Daichi tenderly. Lily squirmed little on his arms as he rose up, but with Daichi’s assistance he managed to put the princess on her crib without waking her up. Kuroo pulled Daichi into his arms and kissed him softly, but as Daichi refused him from backing away their kiss deepened. 

Kuroo rolled over Daichi and kissed him, held him close. Daichi’s touches gave Kuroo sweet chills, making him tremble and kiss him deeper. His lips danced their way on Daichi’s throat and collarbones. “K-Kuroo…” Daichi whispered as chills jolted through his body.

“Hm?” Kuroo hummed as he kissed Daichi’s sweet neck.

“I think w-we shouldn’t…” Daichi said weakly. He didn’t want him to stop but Lily’s presence troubled him, “I… we might wake her up.” 

Kuroo glanced the crib, before meeting Daichi’s troubled eyes. He was blushing, trembling from excitement. Kuroo sighed, “You’re right…” Kuroo kissed Daichi’s forehead and laid next to him again. He was little disappointed, but didn’t want to bother Daichi by it. He embraced Daichi, “We have time.” 

Daichi was surprised how mature Kuroo was. “Yeah”, he whispered as he nuzzled against his boyfriend’s warm body. “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

 

“ _What?! You guys have other goings? Oh maaan… we were so excited about this!_ ” Bokuto wailed so loudly even Daichi could hear it. Kuroo had to hold phone further away from his ear for maintaining his normal sense of hearing. “ _Can’t you cancel it? It would be so great to meet…_ ”

Kuroo glanced Daichi as he trained Lily to stand without support. Daichi’s expressions imitated Lily’s: his eyes and mouth were wide open overexcitedly before he pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. Lily laughed and lost her balance but Daichi caught her and lifted to air. They both laughed happily. 

“Bro, I think… I don’t want to cancel it.” Kuroo watched warmly at his love and the baby. “Sorry buddy. Next time for sure then.” 

Bokuto found Kuroo’s tenderness disturbing, “ _Bro that was just... oversweet. Just what is happening? Even Akaashi wants to know now._ ” Kuroo laughed embarrassed and told them about the little princess who was as their guest. They chatted little before Akaashi decided that Kuroo should return to his duties. 

“ _Hey hey, we want pictures too okay!_ ”

“Pff.. sure. I send you some after this.” 

After hanging up, Kuroo pointed his phone's camera at Daichi and Lily, “Lily, look at here and smile! Smile!” Wobbly Lily turned to see Kuroo while Daichi secured her. As Kuroo took pictures with his phone he noticed that Lily looked his phone excited. She took a step… and then other. 

Daichi and Kuroo watched her shocked.

“K-Kuroo, s-should we try?” Daichi asked excited while securing Lily’s wobbly going. 

“Y-yeah. Let’s try it.” Daichi nodded and carefully let Lily go. The girl’s eyes were on Kuroo’s phone, excited. She wobbled horribly but moved towards the weird haired man. As Lily got closer she lost her composure and leaned too much forward. Kuroo leaned and caught her before she fell.

Kuroo lifted the girl above him, “Did you see that?! Did you see, you walked without support just now Lily!” Overexcitement. Kuroo put girl back to floor and turned her to face Daichi, “Go to Daichi, Lily.”

At first Lily tried to crawl but Kuroo forced her back up and supported her for the first steps. And she walked. Wobbly but she walked to Daichi and got huge amount of praises. 

Happiness. 

 

At 3PM Lily fell asleep on Kuroo’s lap as they were watching cartoons. Kuroo had fell asleep in sitting position while holding Lily against him. Actually Kuroo had fell asleep first but it hadn’t taken long for Lily to follow his lead. Daichi adored them. Lily’s hair stood up again though Daichi had tried to comb it down. Both of them.

_They are natural bed-hairs…_

Kuroo’s phone made small ‘cling’ sound. Lily reacted to voice so Daichi took Kuroo’s phone to mute it. Bokuto had sent him text message, and Daichi could read the start from it: ‘ _Uwwaaaaah!! She is so pretty! Dude she has your hair! Akaashi noticed that she looks e…_ ”

Daichi glanced the sleeping odd hair duo, _I bet Kuroo won’t mind if I read it_. Daichi opened the message and noticed that Kuroo had sent two pictures earlier. In the first one Daichi had just lifted Lily in the air and they both laughed. There was just ‘ _< 3 <3_ ‘in the caption for the picture. The second picture was taken when Lily had taken her firsts steps at Kuroo, the caption said “ _OMG her first steps!! I’m witnessed her first steps!_ ”.

** >> From: Bokuto >> ** _Uwwaaaaah!! She is so pretty! Dude she has your hair! Akaashi noticed that she looks exactly like you guys. Wow Daichi looks so damn happy, Akaashi said ‘hot daddy’ haha! <3 Oh maaan you guys are so lucky for knowing her… it must be nice. _

Blush took over Daichi’s face when he read the ‘ _hot daddy_ ’ part. But then he felt little sad. He and Kuroo surely were lucky. 

Daichi took a picture of the duo with Kuroo’s phone as they slept peacefully. He wrote in the caption: “ _The odd-hair-duo <3 watching cartoon surely is exhausting… naptime! ~ Daichi_” and sent it to Bokuto. 

It didn’t take long for Kuroo’s phone vibrate as the answer came. Daichi chuckled as he turned a page of his schoolbook, leaving the text message for Kuroo. 

_He will be so flustered_ , Daichi thought slyly. 

 

It was past 6PM when they heard knocking coming from the door. They had just sat down to eat. Lily turned to see the comer, and soon she cried happily high-pitched as her mother peeked from the hallway. There was a loud and cheerful reunion between daughter and mother.

Lily’s mother told about the party as Daichi, Lily and Kuroo ate. She was really youthful and lively. 

After eating Daichi coughed to his fist, “Lily, do you want to show your mom what you have learned?” 

Lily’s mother raised an eye brow when Lily laughed excited. Daichi put Lily on the floor, and Lily pulled herself into a standing position with Daichi’s help. This already freaked her mother. “Baby you are standing on your own!!! OMG I need to take picture!!” 

“Wait a second, there is better to come!” Daichi laughed and turned the girl face her mother. After little encouraging Lily took little wobbly steps and walked to her mother who overjoyed, almost cried from her daughter’s development.

“Oh my baby girl!!”

After reaching her mother Lily turned around and wobbled at Daichi again. But in the half way she changed her mind and made sharp turn and went towards Kuroo. She laughed happily when she reached him, making the man blush. Kuroo restrained himself from kissing her in front of her mother. He still felt little unsure in her presence. 

Still he picked up the toddler when the princess so demanded it. While standing in his lap Lily tapped Kuroo’s cheeks happily and laughed when Kuroo smiled. Kuroo felt little embarrassed and tried to his by turning his head away. To everyone’s shock Lily planted a kiss on his cheek and then pointed at Daichi, while making weird high noises.

When Kuroo and Daichi’s eyes met, a realization hit them. Shock. S _he remembers our kiss?!_

“Aaaww!! You two are so cute!!” Her mother squalled happily, as Kuroo and Daichi turned red at the same time while Lily laughed amused. Daichi’s cousin just laughed.

 

After Daichi had helped his cousin to pack her car, it was time for goodbyes. Kuroo felt bad, he didn’t want Lily to leave. It was too soon. As Daichi and his cousin hugged their goodbyes, Kuroo had to say what was on his mind.

“I d-don’t want to sound obnoxious o-or anything but I really enjoyed our time together. Lily is the greatest girl I have met a-and… and I wouldn’t mind having her with us again.” First Lily’s mother turned to face Kuroo confused but soon she smiled tenderly. Her smile had something familiar. Kuroo realized that it was like Daichi’s smile. Warm, understanding and genuine. 

She walked to Kuroo and hugged him. Her body felt so little in his arms. “Kuroo-san, I don’t think loving someone or caring about someone can ever be obnoxious. It warms my heart to know how much you care about my daughter, it is truly reassuring.” Kuroo’s lip trembled, he felt so relieved. He wasn’t judged. “We will visit you as soon as possible. Thank you for taking care of her! You are sweethearts!” 

After their leaving the apartment felt so quiet.

As they watched TV, Kuroo’s head on Daichi’s lap. Kuroo sighed, “Damn I miss her already…” His voice wavered sadness, he was almost pouting.

“Lily surely brought life into our apartment…” Daichi leaned over Kuroo and grinned. “But you are such a liar, Kuroo! Weren’t you supposed to be clumsy around children? You took my spot light in seconds!” Daichi tried to sound hurt, but Kuroo’s sudden blushing and embracement made it hard. Kuroo bit him as a revenge as Daichi started laughing at him.

“Well I have always thought that! Lily just went easy on me… and I would have messed up many and more times without you I bet!” 

“I hardly did anything!” Daichi laughed and patted Kuroo’s messy hair. Kuroo’s phone vibrated on table, making Kuroo raise his eyebrow. 

“When did I put my phone on vibrate..?” Daichi gulped, _oh yeah. The picture._ After Kuroo rose up to check his phine Daichi followed and sneaked away. Daichi was in the hallway when Kuroo turned red.

“Daichi..?” He faked a horrible smile. Too sweet. A way too swwet actually. Daichi gulped as a sweat drop appeared on his temple. Kuroo lifted his phone: the screen showed the picture Daichi had sneakily took of Kuroo and Lily. “What is this?”

“I d-don’t know what you are talking about…” Daichi tried but it was pointless.

Kuroo was after him. They ran around their apartment one round before Daichi tried to hide in the bedroom, but Kuroo caught him and they fell on the bed. Daichi laughed as Kuroo wrestled with him, “You little crow!! You send so embarrassing picture of me to the worst person ever! Bokuto will never stop talking about that one!” 

“Ghahahaha, b-but hahah it is such haha lovely picture of you, Tetsurou!!”

“Daichi, I’m _drooling_ in that picture!!” Kuroo got on the top, binding Daichi’s hand on his sides, but Daichi still couldn’t stop laughing. Tears were rolling down as he laughed. His sides hurt. Kuroo tried to stay serious, “Daichi! Damn you! Pffh.. I’m serious here! ”but he soon cracked up too. They laughed while pressing their fore heads together.

“Hey Daichi…” Kuroo said when they were finally calming down. “Let’s have a baby someday.” He smiled genuinely, “I really want a baby with you Daichi. A family.” When Daichi looked Kuroo he knew that man loved him. He cared. 

Daichi felt like crying. Happiness. They both knew that it wouldn’t be easy in current society, but the idea of it still warmed their hearts. There was no need to rush. He kissed Kuroo while having a smile on his face.

“I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so yeah, I was reading about 'chromosomal crossover' and came up with this fic. I watched some Youtube videos, where cats reacted to babies, to get Kuroo's reaction right! 
> 
> Phaha! Hopefully you enjoyed it!


	6. Day 6: Future

Christmas was just around the corner… quite visibly.

Every shopping mall in Tokyo was heavily decorated and well-prepared for the sales. Streets were fully decorated, and they were installing huge Christmas trees on every available square. Christmas lights, ornaments, glitter… those over-happy, annoying Christmas songs that played _e v e r y w h e r e_. People were rushing from store to store with their friends or partners or families. 

Kuroo couldn’t understand it. All this fuss just for the one day. For Christmas. 

Kuroo was waiting for Daichi to finish his work: they had planned to visit a new café Akaashi had suggested. There was coffees from every corner of the world – Daichi had gotten really excited about the coffee collection the café offered: ten little cups for the taste testing. They could travel around the world via coffee. Daichi’s excitement had infected Kuroo too. Like it always did.

Soon a familiar figure with dark short hair and brown eyes appeared in Kuroo’s vision. When Daichi noticed him a wide smile appeared on his face. Like they hadn’t met this morning. Like they hadn’t texted whole day to each other. That smile melt Kuroo’s heart every time.

They kissed tenderly as the fuss was going around them on the streets. Time kind of stopped. “Hey bae…” Kuroo sang happily, “How was your work? Ready for a coffee journey?” 

Daichi smacked Kuroo for calling him ‘ _bae_ ’ in public. Kuroo just laughed. “I’m so ready for the holidays! And yes I am! Let’s go already!” Daichi was really excited. But Kuroo knew that there was something behind his excitement. Sadness. Memories. He wanted to mention about it but decided to save it for later. 

As they were taste testing coffees from Europe to Africa to America and so on, they planned their holidays. 

“Should we make chicken on Christmas Day or on Eve?” Daichi asked as he sipped his coffee. It was little too sour for his taste though the aftertaste was awesome. “Do we buy a Christmas cake this year or do you still want to try it?”

“Ee… if we would eat chicken on Eve we could relax on Christmas Day.” For Kuroo Christmas Day was the day when all this madness would end. No needless fussing around. Just relaxing. Kuroo sighed troubled, “I almost succeeded with the cake last time so I would not want to give up on it… but it’s so frustrating to fail every Christmas.”

Daichi laughed. “You didn’t fail last time! It just… umm…” 

“…lost its shape and taste. Daichi, the cake _died_ in my eyes.” Kuroo sighed and sipped some European coffee. Too sour. A way too strong. 

“But I still ate it! And it was really good…” Kuroo gave his boyfriend an ‘ _I’m-not-really-buying-that_ ’-look, making Daichi laugh again, “It really was! And I would rather eat cake you have made than bought cake anyway…” 

Kuroo felt warm, “Then I have a reason to try it again.” He sipped a coffee a smile on his face. Daichi smiled too before turning his attention on the coffees in front of him. Then Kuroo sighed, “Though I know a place where we could eat perfect Christmas cake.” 

Daichi stopped for a moment before he put his coffee cup down. It made a small cling sound as the cup touched a porcelain plate. Daichi smiled at Kuroo a sad smile on his face. Kuroo looked away, _so it is still no go._

“I’m sorry Kuroo, but I will not go back as long as he doesn’t tolerate us.” 

_Me_ , Kuroo thought tired and frustrated, _as long as he doesn’t tolerate me_. Kuroo’s frustration didn’t escape from Daichi’s notice. He sighed and put his hand on the table palm up, pleading for his boyfriend’s warm touch. Little reluctantly Kuroo gripped Daichi’s hand and squeezed it tenderly. “Please understand Kuroo… I will not go back home if you can’t come with me.”

“I know”, Kuroo said hiding sadness from his voice. They had went through this same conversation so many times already… and it had started to feel like it always ended the same way too – with tired and sad smiles. 

They had travelled to Miyagi Prefecture a couple of years ago when they had still been studying in the university. Daichi’s mother had been really happy for their coming: hugging and kissing them both excited… before Mr. Sawamura had come to greet them. The air had turned heavy, even Daichi’s mother couldn’t do anything for it. 

Mr. Sawamura had disapproved openly Kuroo’s presence in his home. He hadn’t wanted Kuroo in his house. By his words Kuroo had ruined Daichi’s future.

Daichi was clearly wandering in his thoughts - his eyes seemed little dimmer. Kuroo knew that he was recalling that first and last Christmas they had been together in Miyagi. The time when Daichi had argued with his father again. The time his mother had broken into tears when Daichi had left with Kuroo. The door had banged so loudly behind them. Daichi had wailed almost whole trip back to Tokyo. On Christmas Eve.

Once Daichi had went back home alone only to come back on the same evening. It just hadn’t worked. 

They hadn’t visited Miyagi prefecture after that. 

Though the subject was little depressing Daichi got over it soon, he had started to get used to it. Kuroo asked every holiday if they would meet his parents again. Kuroo was a person who didn’t care if somebody disapproved him, he could live with it. But Daichi couldn’t… he felt ashamed for his father.

Still every time when Kuroo asked if they would try to go there again, it warmed his heart. 

Kuroo cared about him.

 

**. . . . .**

 

“Should we go shopping?” Daichi asked as they walked through a Christmas street. Christmas songs were playing everywhere. Kuroo lunged at him and shut Daichi’s ears. 

“Please don’t let them bent you to their will, Daichi. Don’t go to the dark side!” Kuroo acted overdramatic which made Daichi just laugh embarrassed. During the years Daichi had figured out that Kuroo wasn’t a huge fan of Christmas. It was quite visible.

“Aww, but Kuroo! Just quickly! We need food and…” 

“NOOOOOO! NO!” Kuroo imitated Luke Skywalker from Star Wars as he hang on Daichi. For a moment Kuroo thought he had done some marvelous acting… but the force was too strong. Temptation lured Daichi (and Kuroo with him) to the closest mall. The Imperium had won. 

Kuroo leaned against a shopping cart slumped, annoyed. Betrayed. 

Daichi chuckled as he took a picture of his love, the last fallen Jedi in the middle of happiness of Christmas. Kuroo just glared at him. “Oh c’mon Kuroo! Just some Christmas lights and food and we will shoot out from this place!” 

“Yeah right… then some ugly sweatshirts, singing coffee mugs with a happy reindeers on then and oh yeah, ornaments. Lots and lots of ornaments, right? Like last year.” Kuroo said unimpressed, but Daichi was hardly listening to his whining. He had seen something. Kuroo’s mind was singing ‘ _jingle bells, jingle bells_ ’ as he rolled through the lane, after Daichi.

He heard laughing and Daichi appeared from behind shelves. “Pffhaha I just found a perfect ornament for you, Kuroo!” He said and threw a red Christmas tree ornament to Kuroo. There was a white text on it: ‘ _Keep Calm and Carry On_ ’.

Kuroo grimaced, “I sense some tactful hinting here…”

“Pff, but you can’t say that wasn’t clever though!” Kuroo watched Daichi hum happily as he moved towards the light section. Kuroo checked the ornament again and chuckled quietly - it had been pretty clever move. 

Kuroo put the ornament in the cart, _for the future use._

* * *

“Merry Christmas!” Daichi and Kuroo wished in union at the door when Akaashi and Bokuto arrived. It was Christmas Eve, they had decided to celebrate together since both couples were in Tokyo. It was quite rare. Kuroo and Bokuto’s bro-hugging turned into wrestling and soon both of them were rolling on the floor. 

Akaashi sighed before smiling, “Here they go again.” He handed a dish to Daichi, mouthwatering smell danced it’s way under a foil over the dish. “There’s some vegetables and meat for the Christmas table.”

“Great! Aah… it smells so good!” Daichi smiled as he stepped over Kuroo and Bokuto towards the kitchen with the dish. “Please, make yourself at home. Like these two.”

Akaashi laughed, “I afraid, I will not go _that_ low. Thank you anyway!”

 

They ate and chatted, played some board games and watched some Christmas shows. As Kuroo was making a Christmas cake while Bokuto observed him, Akaashi and Daichi chatted in the living room. Soon they heard Kuroo’s shouting, or more like wailing, while Bokuto laughed.

“I FORGOT STRAWBERRIES!!” Kuroo ran to living room, “Where is my wallet?!” 

_There is just three ingredients for the cake: baked cake, cream and strawberries._ Akaashi thought as he watched Kuroo looking for his wallet, _just… how could he forget?_

“Are you really going to go buy strawberries?” Daichi asked astonished. It was Christmas Eve. Had Kuroo forgotten that too? “There’s an overcrowded fuss in every shop right now!” 

Kuroo looked desperate. “I know. I hate it. But I was doing so well with the cake! I have to do sacrifices!” Kuroo was lifting old newspapers and tablecloths while looking for his wallet. Daichi pointed a table in the hallway and Kuroo lunged over there. His wallet was on the table. “I’m truly sorry about this!” 

“Bokuto, go with him. It is horrible to go there alone.” Akaashi said troubled. Bokuto furrowed his browns, he did want to go with his buddy but… 

“A-are you sure, Keiji..? I’m sure he will manage.” Daichi and Kuroo lifted their eyebrows. What was going on? Usually Bokuto just did what Akaashi said… but now Bokuto seemed to be troubled over Akaashi.  
Akaashi just sighed tired.

“Don’t worry. I have company here.” Akaashi smiled warmly at his boyfriend while tilting his head at Daichi. “Just come back as soon as you can, okay?”

Bokuto sighed troubled and nodded, “Okay.” Soon he turned back to cheery himself and he tucked his shoes on. He caught his coat, “Well, let’s go Kuroo! For the cake!” he opened the door and slipped outside, leaving Kuroo behind.

Kuroo blinked confused, before glancing Daichi who looked as confused, “A-aa… we will go now I guess. Call me if you need anything else!” Kuroo put on his jacket and soon the door clicked shut. For a moment only Christmas song filled the air. The atmosphere was turning awkward.

“W-well, should we drink tea while we wait for them?” Daichi asked as he rose up from the couch. The last thing Daichi wanted was to pressure Akaashi to talk to him. Akaashi watched him little surprised before smiling warmly. 

“Sure. What do you have?” 

In the kitchen Daichi put their whole tea collection in front of Akaashi before switching an electric kettle on. Kuroo had messed the whole working surface… there was flour and cream everywhere. But the cake looked good though it was still in the making. As Daichi wiped the walls clean from cream Akaashi sighed.

“Sorry about earlier… I didn’t want to make you feel troubled.” His voice was quiet. It seemed that Akaashi was looking through the teabags, buried in his thoughts. He looked somehow tired. 

“D-don’t worry… Is everything okay?” Daichi asked worried while gently placing his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. He flinched little before his shoulders slumped down. “Bokuto seemed to be really worried about you.”

“Well we… uh… we heard…” Akaashi’s body trembled as he tried not to cry. He tried to get words out of his mouth. “…that our application… f-for an adoption was turned down… again.” Akaashi seemed so fragile. Daichi had never seen him like that. It hurt. It hurt because he knew how much it could hurt. 

“Hey…” Daichi turned Akaashi at him and hugged him. The warmth Akaashi felt when Daichi hugged him made tears appear in his eyes. Akaashi sobbed against him, he felt so small in Daichi’s arms. Shrinking. “…there is nothing wrong in you two… it’s the society who can’t understand. You must not give up.”

“We… we got so close… closer than ever… and they…” Daichi shushed him while stroking his back. 

“It’s okay...” The water was boiling in the kettle before there was a ‘click’ and the device shut itself down. The kitchen fell quiet again. Daichi squeezed Akaashi until the man calmed down and pulled away, his eyes were red and wet. Akaashi wiped his stinging eyes. 

“I’m sorry… I just thought you should know.”

“It’s alright, I’m happy you told me.” Daichi smiled and hugged the man again, “Just remember that Kuroo and I are here for you. Let’s stick together through these things.” Akaashi felt warm, he nodded. 

As they were sipping their teas on the couch, Kuroo sent Daichi a message.

** >> From: Tetsurou >> ** _Hey make sure not to leave Akaashi alone! Bokuto told me that he had some real break down just a while ago…_

Though Daichi read the message so Akaashi couldn’t see it, Akaashi sensed what was happening. “Bokuto is probably opening up to Kuroo...” Daichi glanced the man before nodding little sadly. 

“It’s okay… I… had a break down two days back. I don’t know what came to me. I was alone at home and just felt like crying so… I cried…” Akaashi smiled sadly, “Bokuto found me… umm… from the bathtub. I don’t remember falling asleep. He was pretty… shaken.” 

Daichi stroked Akaashi’s back before squeezing his shoulder gently. Akaashi smiled, it felt good to talk somebody who didn’t judge him. To someone who would surely understand… and comfort.

** >> To: Tetsurou >> ** _Yeah, I heard… their application for an adoption was turned down. Hug Bokuto for me okay. Don’t leave him alone either._

It didn’t take long for Kuroo to answer.

** >> From: Tetsurou >> **>> _Shit… got it. We just arrived in the local mall. This place is a mess._

Akaashi glanced Daichi worried. “Is something off?” Daichi shook his head and put his phone away. It felt bad to talk behind their friends’ backs after all.

“Nope. They just arrived in the mall. It shouldn’t take too long.” 

 

When the men came back, Bokuto ran immediately to hug Akaashi. Bokuto sniffled little, his eyes were little red. “It will be okay… I promise you.” Akaashi softened in his strong arms, he felt so safe. 

“Okay.” Akaashi whispered as he buried his nose in Bokuto’s board chest. 

Daichi and Kuroo watched them both to sniff little as they hugged before turning little embarrassed. Kuroo and Daichi just grinned, “Don’t mind about us!” 

 

Daichi stayed by Akaashi’s side the whole evening, stroking his bag if he ever made a sad face or felt uncomfortable. And Akaashi didn’t mind, he really needed support. It wasn’t that Bokuto’s support wasn’t enough for him. He just needed someone other who he could talk when he couldn’t find courage to talk to Bokuto. Someone like Daichi.

Bokuto and Kuroo noticed their closeness and found it little… troubling. It was testing them. Kuroo knew that Daichi just wanted to show his support for Akaashi but every time he saw Daichi stroke Akaashi’s back and smile gently Kuroo had to bite his fist, _he is just showing his support, he is just showing his support, he is just…_ It wasn’t easy for Bokuto either. _Don’t touch him, don’t touch him, oh god why are you smiling to him…_

It was almost 10PM when Bokuto and Akaashi decided to head back home.

“You could have stayed a night! We wouldn’t have minded…” Daichi said while pursing his lips troubled. Since Kuroo stayed silent he had to hit his elbow Kuroo’s side, _agree, you idiot_! Kuroo glanced him annoyed. He really hadn’t a chance of declining, had him? A forced sweet smile appeared on his face. 

“Yeah..! We wouldn’t have minded... It would have taken like ten seconds to make a bed for you…” Daichi nodded satisfied. Kuroo pouted little. 

Still Akaashi turned down their offer, “Thank you but I think going home is for the best. It’s Christmas after all.” Akaashi smiled gently. It was accurate decision. There really was no room to argue back. 

As Daichi and Akaashi hugged again, Akaashi whispered, “Thank you for being here for us… it really means the world to me.”

Daichi smiled. He felt so good to know he could support them in the future. “We are here whenever you need us.” When they pulled away they smiled the most warmly way it’s possible to each other. Kuroo and Bokuto bit their fists, _don’t torment us anymore please_. Daichi patted Akaashi’s shoulder, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Akaashi smiled as small blush appeared on his cheeks. He nodded to Kuroo and headed to the door. Bokuto fist bumped with Kuroo before suddenly hugging Daichi. It surprised everyone in the room. Kuroo smiled grimly, _this maggot…_ a vein popped up on his temple.

“Thanks buddy…” Bokuto didn’t know what had happened between Akaashi and Daichi when he was looking for strawberries with Kuroo, but it surely had calmed his boyfriend. When Bokuto pulled away he ruffled Daichi’s silky dark hair and grinned happily. “You are awesome! Good night! Remember to rest as well!” 

Bokuto pushed Akaashi out of the apartment.

“Y-you too! Good night!” Daichi called before the door shut. 

 

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto before pouting little, “It’s not like you to hug people like that… What was with that anyway?” Bokuto laughed before seizing Akaashi in his arms, lifting him up. Akaashi got really startled by it, “W-what are you..?!”

“It was a revenge Keiji! For being too cute and all over Daichi the whole evening… You are mine!” Bokuto pursed his lips while he stared up at Akaashi. Akaashi blushed to Bokuto’s confession: yes he had been with Sawamura the whole evening but not to upset Bokuto. It started to trouble him. _Should I apologize?_

Suddenly Bokuto held him up by one arm and pulled Akaashi into a kiss with the other. Akaashi’s heart jumped to his throat, going all crazy at the same time. _He is so strong…_ Bokuto kisses were little rough, it was almost like he was trying to give strength to Akaashi. Or to drain him. Akaashi trembled from excitement, but his body felt weak.

When their lips parted and Bokuto gazed into his grey-blue eyes Akaashi felt chills. Bokuto’s eyes glittered excited. Lusty. _He wants me._

“That hair ruffling thing was just to annoy Kuroo. There was no deeper meaning in it.” Bokuto said as he stroked Akaashi’s messy hair. It made the man on his arms feel so precious. 

“I… I love you, Koutarou…” Akaashi whispered as Bokuto held him in his arms like it was nothing. He blushed, he was so freaking happy. Bokuto blushed too as a loving smile appeared on his face.

“Yeah, and I love you, Keiji.” Bokuto started to walk while carrying Akaashi in his arms. It was cute how fidgety Akaashi turned.

“B-Bokuto you can put me down already…” 

“Nope! Not until you kiss me.” Bokuto pursed his lips at Akaashi. Some passersby glanced them confused. Akaashi blushed furiously as pressed his lips quickly to Bokuto’s pursed ones. “That was _a peck_! You need to _kiss_ me if you want down!”

_T-this idiot..!_ Akaashi thought as he pressed his lips against Bokuto’s smiling ones.

_He makes my heart go crazy._

 

As the door shut Kuroo appeared behind Daichi and kissed his neck. Tender. His lips felt hot against Daichi’s skin. Sudden touch made Daichi feel chills. “Kuroo w-what is it?”

“Shut up. Now that they are gone I can finally do this.” Kuroo remembered that expression Bokuto had given him when he had suddenly hugged Daichi. Sly. _That smug_. Kuroo thought as he bit Daichi’s neck making the man wince. _That owl did that on purpose._

Daichi turned to face Kuroo. Kuroo seemed to be little angry… was he pouting? Still his eyes desired him. Realization hit Daichi, “A-are you by any chance… jealous?” 

Kuroo furrowed and turned his nose up annoyed, _bullseye_. “You were all over Akaashi the whole evening. It is only natural for me to feel like this.” Kuroo looked away embarrassed. His ears had started to blush though his expression was still little hurt.

Daichi felt squeeze in his heart. Kuroo’s cuteness made him blush furiously, _he was jealous over me!_ His heart picked up speed, “Oh my dearest little darling dear!” he babbled over Kuroo as he nuzzled his chest, before stroking his face. Kuroo blushed horribly, but before he could start complain or push him away, Daichi put his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Kuroo’s body trembled. Excitement. He furrowed, _I am losing it._ “Damn you…” he huffed between the kisses before he lifted Daichi up. Daichi’s breath shivered, but he couldn’t complain. Kuroo walked to bedroom and fell on the bed with Daichi without letting go of him.

When there was a break for breathing Kuroo pulled his shirt off. Daichi watched him in awe while catching his breath. Kuroo looked so marvelous. His yellow eyes made shivers go up and down Daichi’s body.

“I l-love you Tetsurou…” 

“That won’t save you now, Daichi.” Kuroo huffed as he kissed Daichi again while touching his body. Every touch made Daichi’s skin burn. To desire more. 

Daichi didn’t want to be saved from it.

* * *

It was New Year’s Eve, late night. Daichi and Kuroo were watching Kohaku, an annual and popular music show in Japan. The program divided the most popular artists into competing teams of red and white. Both of them always supported the red team and criticized the white team. It was fun to come up with some horrible excuses to support the red team. 

Still Daichi found Kuroo somehow quieter than usual. He seemed to be in his own thoughts. _Maybe he is just tired…_

A day earlier Kuroo had had a sudden business trip. Kuroo had left early in the morning and texted to Daichi about it later. Kuroo had promised to come home as soon as he could, and in the late evening he had been back. Kuroo had been somehow moved when he came home, like he hadn’t seen Daichi for months. He had even held Daichi whole night, never letting go.

It was past 11.45PM. Almost New Year. 

“You know, you can go to sleep if you feel tired.” Daichi said as they watched the show. Daichi was holding his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo glanced him confused. _Do I look tired?_

“Nah, I’m fine. Actually I don’t even feel tired yet.” There was ticklish feeling in his stomach. 

Daichi turned and placed his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Then what is troubling you? You don’t seem to be able to concentrate…” 

“Really?” Kuroo said baffled. Daichi knew him too well, noticing immediately every micro-chances in his expressions. Or he was psychic. “Maybe I am tired then…”

Daichi squinted his eyes, suspecting. But since Kuroo didn’t cause a huge fuss over the matter neither Daichi did. As the midnight got nearer Kuroo squirmed little nervously. Daichi could hear his heartbeat when he put his ear against Kuroo’s skin. The pace was quicker than normal. _Maybe he is worried about my parents again_. Kuroo hadn’t asked about them after all. 

And he always asked.

“Do you take tea?” Daichi asked as he rose up and moved towards the kitchen. Kuroo got startled. He stared Daichi frightened for a moment before calming down.

“N-no… no thank you.” Daichi raised an eyebrow as he went to fill his cup. 

“Then please tell me what is on your mind!” He shouted from the kitchen. When he appeared back to the living room he had some really annoyed expression on his face. Kuroo gulped. “Spit it out.”

Kuroo sighed and straightened himself on the couch as Daichi sat next to him. “I was just thinking our past… how we met and how we fell in love and how we cried in my bathroom. I remembered how scary it was when you left me… and how hard it was to get back up after that. It felt horrible to be alone.” 

Daichi listened him carefully. Kuroo had really troubled look on his face. He was clearly nervous. But as he spoke he started to relax. To calm down.

“But you came back to me. You became mine, and… and I couldn’t ask for more. Of course there has been struggles, disapprovals and rejections… but we have always pulled through them. Together. You make me so happy man, Daichi.” Kuroo glanced Daichi who looked so touched. Kuroo could feel his body tremble, “And I want nothing more than making you happy too.” Kuroo took the tea cup from Daichi’s hand and put it on the table. He rose up…

…and dropped on his knee in front of Daichi. 

At first Daichi didn’t understand what was happening but as the realization hit him his eyes widened.

“I promised you a long time ago that I will never leave you alone, and now I will reclaim that promise.” Kuroo pulled a ring from his pocked and held it between him and Daichi. It was simple styled, golden ring. Both of them were breaking into tears. “…Sawamura Daichi, will you marry me? I want you to be mine forever, to be _my entire future._ ” 

Daichi raised his hands on his mouth as tears started to blur his vision. Kuroo’s smile trembled.

“But first I need to confess you that I have lied to you. I didn’t go to work yesterday… actually… I went to meet your parents.” Shock. Daichi turned pale, _he went to my parents?_ Daichi’s expression told how scared he was. Kuroo swallowed before continuing, “And I met your father… he wasn’t the happiest man I have met when he recognized me but… but I told him what was on my mind. And he listened… Daichi, he listened.”

“What… what did he say?” Daichi gripped his shirt. 

Panic. 

Hopes.

“He told me to fuck off of course…” Kuroo laughed little. Daichi’s eyes dimmed and he bit his lower lip. Kuroo smiled, “…after he gave us his blessing.” 

Daichi looked at Kuroo shocked. _He did what?_ For a moment Daichi though Kuroo was playing with him, but as a tear rolled to Kuroo’s cheek, Daichi knew he was serious. “Do you understand Daichi? Your father told me to make you happy. He told me to bring you home.” 

_“I hate how this all turned to be…this is not what I desired. But… if my blessing would really make my son happy, I will give it to you… just… bring my son home.”_ , Kuroo heard Mr. Sawamura’s husky voice in his ears. 

Daichi broke down, he pressed his head down and cried to his hands. Confusion and happiness and sadness and excitement stormed inside him. He felt so relieved. After all those years of rejection and hatred his father had finally given in. He had finally accepted them. 

They started the countdown in the TV. 

_“10, 9, 8,..”_

"It’s not like I mean to hurry… but they started the counting already.” Kuroo laughed as he sniffled. “I would like to marry you today.” 

_“7, 6, 5, 4..”_

“Will you marry me, Daichi?” 

“Of course I will marry you!” Daichi lunged at Kuroo and kissed him as they fell on the floor. They embraced each other like they had never embraced before. Like the day when they had confessed their feelings. They felt so heavy though their hearts were flying. 

_“3, 2, 1. **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!** ” _

Happiness. Tickling feeling in their bodies. Excitement. Happy tears in their eyes they rose up. Daichi sat on Kuroo’s legs as Kuroo stringed the ring on Daichi’s ring finger. “Happy New Year, my fiancé.” Daichi observed the ring before pulling Kuroo into a kiss again. Sweet kisses. Kuroo brushed tears from Daichi’s face as they kissed. 

“I… I don’t understand… he… my father… did he really… what is happening?” Daichi was so confused from happiness. He glanced the ring again before turning his focus on his new fiancé. Kuroo seemed like a mystical creature, like an angel. Not real. Daichi stroked his face gently, “Are you even real?” _Am I asleep?_

Kuroo chuckled as he kissed Daichi’s palms before pressing them against his chest. His heart was pounding really fast, “I’m right here…” 

Daichi blushed and lowered to kiss Kuroo again. His lips were so warm and soft. “H-how about your ring?” 

“Riiiiight…” Kuroo dig his pocket, “…here!” He pulled out the second ring, it matched with Daichi’s. Daichi stringed it to Kuroo’s ring finger while they both blushed. Daichi kissed the ring, before turning all worry again. 

“W-what about the application of the registered partnership? We need to wait past the holidays and there will be negotiations and…” Kuroo laughed, Daichi was fussing around just like her mother had. 

“Actually I already sent it… and met the authorities, they said it should become valid after New Year. I… kinda faked your signature. ” Daichi turned dumbfounded, before smacking Kuroo to chest, not hard, but Kuroo fell on his back dramatically. “Pffhaha, I’m sorry!” Kuroo laughed a while on the floor while Daichi scolded him. Suddenly Daichi fell little silent. 

“C-can I ask you why now?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. Daichi seemed little troubled, “Why did you propose me now?” 

Kuroo rose up onto his elbows and stared the man on him. “Well I wanted to secure our future by having a well-paying job as a solid foundation… your father’s blessing just pushed me into action. I knew it needed to be now.” Kuroo scratched his chin little embarrassed before continuing, “And there is this law proposal which would allow same-sex marriages in Japan nex… this year. They have really powerful supporters so I believe they are really going to push it through this time.” 

Daichi nodded, he knew about the proposal of the same-sex marriage, it had been rejected so many times already. 

“…umm…if that law proposal goes through next year… will you marry me for real?” 

Daichi hit Kuroo again. Hard this time. “Autch!!” Kuroo rubbed his chest in pain, “What was…” 

“I already said yes!” Daichi was tearing up again. “Of course I will marry you! I will marry you again and again if it is needed! Idiot!” 

“Okay okay!” Kuroo hugged him again. Daichi sniffled against his shoulder. Kuroo blinked little amused and confused, “Woaah… you are surely emotional… there was like shock, sadness, happiness and anger in five minutes…” 

“Don’t force me to hit you again.” 

“Ok.” 

* * *

The door was right front of them. It was a familiar to both of them, but Daichi knew it the best. It was a portal to the huge world… and to the safest place in the universe. Or so it should be, Daichi weren’t so sure anymore. As he stood in front of it he felt… he felt somehow small. Maybe even scared. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Daichi knew the door looked the same but everything behind it might have changed. He was afraid he wouldn’t recognized his home anymore. Nor his parents. He had been away such a long time. 

Kuroo sighed, “You will never know what is inside if you don’t step in.” 

Daichi knew he was right. He took a deep breath. “Could you hold my hand?" 

“Sure…” Kuroo said as he gently interlocked their hands. His love’s warmth pulsed into Daichi through their interlocked hands. Making him relax. He would be safe whatever happened. He took a deep breath again and pressed the doorbell. They could hear it ring behind the door. 

It took a while but soon they could hear thumbing sound moving towards the door. Steps. Daichi squeezed the hand he was holding, and Kuroo rubbed the back of his palm with his thumb. The door clicked and opened. 

Daichi’s mother stood at the door. She had shorter hair than Daichi remembered, and a couple wrinkles more under her eyes. Otherwise nothing had changed. It was his mom. Her eyes widened and she hid her mouth with her hands when she recognized them. Her eyes started to water, she couldn’t speak. 

“A-ah… Hey mother. H-happy New Year…” Hearing her son’s voice made Daichi’s mother break into a tears as she stepped outside and hugged her son. Her little boy. 

“W-welcome home!” She sobbed while squeezing her son against her. Daichi felt tears come up to his eyes when he felt his mother’s warmth and smelled her familiar scent. His lower lip started to tremble. “Oh Daichi… my little boy…” 

Daichi fought down his tears as he squeezed his mother. She felt so small in his arms. His mother pulled away and placed her hands on Daichi’s face. She smiled so gently. Daichi was biting his lip as his eyes watered. He had missed her. 

Mrs. Sawamura turned her eyes on Kuroo who stood behind Daichi. She broke down again as he walked to Kuroo and surprised him by hugging him. “Thank you, Tetsurou… thank you so much..!” She whispered as tears run down her cheeks. 

“No worries…” Daichi’s mother pulled away and wiped her tears away. 

“Oh my… P-please come in…” She said as she pushed them inside. After shutting the door she turned to Daichi. “Your father is reading upstairs. I call him down.” Daichi just nodded nervously before his mother hurried upstairs. Daichi’s breath trembled as he took a deep breath. 

Daichi observed his home, nothing had changed. It even smelled the same. So familiar. Home. 

It didn’t take long for his father to appear in front of Daichi and Kuroo with his wife. His eyes widened when their eyes met, he took his reading glasses off. Daichi froze. His father looked somehow older… his hair had started to turn gray from the sides while his hair had thinned from the top. He had more wrinkles too. But he was still his father. 

Daichi heart started to pick up speed as his father came to him. Daichi’s body trembled, _what am I supposed to say?_ But before he could say anything his father squeezed his arms, not painfully but firmly. He observed his son’s face before pulling him in his arms. Hugging him, like he had hugged so many times before. From an infant to a grown up man. 

“W-welcome… welcome home, my son.” His husky voice wavered, and Daichi could feel his father’s body tremble. Daichi felt tears appear on his eyes again and this time he couldn’t hold them. He pressed his face against his father’s familiar shoulder and sobbed. 

“I’m… I’m home..!” Daichi cried. His father pulled him as close as he could, and Daichi did the same. It was hard to breath. Daichi could hear his father’s sniffing and his mother started to weep too. Relieved. 

After a while Mr. Sawamura’s eyes locked with Kuroo’s eyes, and he pulled away from his son. Daichi felt scared all again when his father approached Kuroo. Last time his father had mocked him, told that Kuroo was ruining his son’s life and confusing his mind. Daichi wanted to step between them. 

The old man stopped in front of Kuroo. “You sure have nerve to show up here again…” Daichi felt chills and was just about to step between them when his father pulled Kuroo in a tight bear hug. “…thank gods, you really… you brought my son back home. Thank you… thank you so much.” 

Kuroo patted Mr. Sawamura’s back and laughed little, “Well I promised you, didn’t I?” Kuroo glanced Daichi over Mr. Sawamura’s shoulder, “I am as good as my words after all.” He smiled making Daichi’s eyes wet all again. His mother walked to support Daichi, stroking his son’s arm. 

“And freaking persistent, too!” Daichi’s father said in angry tone as he pulled away and hit Kuroo in the stomach. Kuroo didn’t flinch though the hit wasn’t the gentlest one. “But I have to admit that you surely have some guts. Not every man has balls to do what you did, I tell you!” Kuroo laughed little troubled. 

When Mr. Sawamura turned to see Daichi’s shocked face his expression softened, “Does this man really make you happy, Daichi?” 

Daichi straightened up and nodded, “Yes! I love him… he… h-he means the world to me!” Daichi’s lip trembled. 

His father just sighed, “It is still a bit hard to believe but… but I want you to be happy. If that decision makes you happy, I will learn to accept it.” He turned at Kuroo again. He sighed and offered his hand for a handshake, “Welcome to the family, Tetsurou. Please keep good care of my son.” 

Kuroo smiled as they shook hands, “Thank you, and I will.” 

“Well then!” Mr. Sawamura announced as he walked towards the living room, “I’m expecting you two to stay at least a night. There is lots to talk about...” He surely felt awkward. But he swallowed it for the sake of his son. 

Daichi watched his father in awe, overwhelmed. His lip trembled as tears appeared on his eyes again. Daichi’s mother stroked his back gently while watching her husband warmly. It wasn’t easy for him but he finally even tried. As Daichi sniffled Kuroo stole him from his mother who looked little confused and troubled. 

“Don’t worry Mrs. Sawamura”, he said while smiling sheepishly as he pressed Daichi against his chest. He could feel his shirt wet from tears. “I got this. We will follow you soon.” 

Mrs. Sawamura just smiled softly and nodded before moving towards the living room. 

“There there…” Kuroo said warmly as Daichi cried against his chest. 

Daichi pulled away and rubbed his eyes, “Oh god… I’m so happy and still crying… Am I really this emotional?” 

“Pfhaha, I’m so glad you actually admitted it yourself!” Kuroo rubbed his nose against Daichi’s, “I’m really happy too… though my guts are still trembling. For a moment I really thought your father tried to kill me with that punch! Thank god I'm still alive!” Daichi blinked a couple of times, Kuroo had seemed totally calm the whole session. _Did he hide his nervousness for me?_

“You are too cool, Tetsurou…” Daichi smiled as he wiped his eyes. “But you really need to stop working behind my back!” 

“Pff… sure.” 

Daichi glared his fiancé, _you better!_ Kuroo grinned and planted a kiss on Daichi’s temple before pushing him towards the living room. 

“So… let’s go meet your parents again.” 

A fresh start. 


	7. Day 7: Freeday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for KuroDai week 2k16! 
> 
> This is a short aftermath... a sweet possibility for their shared future.

Summer breeze swayed gently a wind chime in the terrace before spreading into the living room through an open door. Gentle, vivid twinkling filled the air in the house. Wind in the nearby trees. Humming. The birds were singing in the distance. It smelled like summer. The atmosphere was peaceful. 

Daichi was reading a newspaper his legs crossed on the floor of the living room. Their black cat walked to him, he swept his forehead against Daichi’s elbow and purred little. Daichi smiled and pet the cat gently before it moved under the newspaper and brushed himself against Tetsurou’s back.

The man was taking a nap on the floor, using Daichi’s lap as his pillow while holding Daichi’s shirt in his grip. He was breathing gently, a peaceful expression on his handsome face. A gentle smile on his face Daichi stroked his husband’s face with the back of his hand. From the chin up to his black messy hair. He had little wrinkles next to his eyes. Tetsurou nuzzled against Daichi’s stomach as he started to wake up.

When he glanced up drowsy, Daichi smiled at him. “Hey… did you have a good nap?” 

“Mm…” Tetsurou hummed as he stretched and turned on his back, “What time is it?” 

Daichi glanced the clock, “Just past twelve. No need to hurry really…” Tetsurou yawned as their cat climbed on Kuroo’s stomach. Tetsurou petted the cat as it laid down. The feline purred satisfied. “Sorry to wake you up in vain.” 

“Mm… I’m glad you woke me, though.” Tetsurou smiled, “Seeing and feeling you is better awake than in dreams anyway.” 

“Pff… are you flirting with me?” Daichi laughed as he glanced down at Tetsurou who just smirked. They had been together so long time and still his smirk hadn’t changed. 

“Maybe I am.” Tetsurou said cunningly as he pulled Daichi down from his shit’s collar. They kissed gently. It still made their hearts beat faster. It still made their lips burn. Daichi kissed Tetsurou’s nose before turning his attention on the newspaper again.

After a while they heard a door to creak open. They both smiled tenderly as they watched their five-year-old son stand in the door way. He looked really sleepy as he rubbed his half open eyes. He had horrible bed-hair - he had grown into a habit of wrestling with his pillow when he slept. Daichi put the newspaper down as he tilted his head, “Hey sweetie. Did you sleep well?” 

The boy nodded, but didn’t move from the door. Daichi smiled, “Hiro, is your sister still sleeping?” Hiro turned around and peeked in the dim room before facing his Papa again. 

“She is awake…” 

“Can you help him out of the bed or will Daddy come to help you?” Tetsurou asked sweetly. Hiro just shook his head, and went back to the room. They heard some puffing and soon Hiro appeared back while holding his two-year-old sister’s hand. The girl was squeezing her bunny toy against her chest. 

“Hey darling…” Daichi said gently. Tetsurou got up too, lifting the cat on the couch as the children walked to them. Their daughter, Mei walked little wobbly because of her sleepy state but her brother gave her support. Mei walked to her Papa and nuzzled against his chest while he kissed her on the temple, “Did you sleep well beauty?” 

“Un…” Mei said while nodding. 

Tetsurou picked Hiro up to his arms and hugged him, “Daddyyy… you are breaking me!” Hiro started to laugh when Tetsurou started to tickle him with his chin and mouth. He had grew a little beard on his chin only for tickling his children. Mei was getting excited about her brother and Daddy’s playing and soon she attacked them too.

Joyful laughing filled the house. Daichi listened it as he packed their bags. Warmness. Ticklish feeling of happiness in his chest. It felt great. It _was_ great.

**. . . . .**

“LOOK!! LIONS!!” Hiro shouted excited as he ran to a fence. Daichi had decided to brighten the day by taking his family to the zoo. The day was warm and beautiful after all. Hiro jumped up and down from excitement, “So cool! Papa lift me!!” 

And Daichi did. They watched the king of the beast sleep around his lionesses in awe. Hiro’s brown eyes sparkled in excitement as wind ruffled his black messy hair. Mei watched the lions confused, maybe even scared, from her Daddy’s lap. 

After some watching they ate snacks in a zoo café. There was a playground right next to the café so Hiro and Mei headed there while their parents ate on the terrace. Many families with children walked past them – there was same-sex families too. 

Times had changed. Loving and having a family was now equal for everyone. 

Daichi watched their children playing on the playground with others. They looked so happy together. Innocent and… healthy. Daichi leaned against his palm and smiled warmly. _They are so beautiful…_ , he thought as warm summer breeze zoomed past them.

Suddenly he felt Tetsurou’s hand squeeze his. Tetsurou looked so calm and happy. 

“Hm? What is it, my love?” Daichi asked while stroking Tetsurou’s hand with his thumb. His husband just smiled.

“I just wanted to feel you…” Tetsurou said warmly, “You looked so happy and beautiful. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.” Daichi felt blush on his cheeks. Tetsurou had turned so tender during the years – he craved Daichi’s touch more than ever. It felt like his love towards Daichi wasn’t draining… it was only increasing.

“I’m right here.” Daichi said as he kissed the back of Tetsurou’s palm. He sighed against the hand he was holding as excitement tickled his chest, “Phaa… it feels like my heart is bursting from all this happiness. I feel so blessed.”

Tetsurou hummed pleased, “I feel the same. I’m so glad to have you by my side.” Tetsurou leaned towards Daichi and smiled against his husband’s hand while looking their children play, “This feels so right. I’m so happy…” It made Daichi’s heart melt – it felt so right after all. 

Though time had changed them, they felt like nothing had ever changed. Every time their eyes met, they felt that ticklish feeling spring inside them. They could feel their heartbeats quicken as warmth spread in their chests. Butterflies in their stomachs. Chills in their spines... stars in their eyes...

And they knew it wouldn’t change. They were meant to be. Destined…

…and eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly apologize for my grammar mistakes! This is my second fic that I have ever written! 
> 
> I'm looking for a beta for the future, so if there is someone who yarns to help me and my bad grammar please contact me! My tumblr is http://duuupuh.tumblr.com/ ! 
> 
> Thank you! :)


End file.
